72 hours
by paladin1916
Summary: M/M romance in a modern AU with no relation to Season 2 with one small exception
1. You got me rocking

72 Hours

You got me rocking

Mary sat rocking in the chair in the Casualty waiting room. Her left hand really really hurt.

Anna rubbed her back. "It shouldn't be to long. The ward clerk said it was a quiet night and the doctor will see you shortly.".

After what seemed forever her name was called and Mary followed the nurse to a cubicle.

A young doctor came in looking at a clipboard. Mary looked up for an instance into the most amazing blues eyes and then her hand started to throb again and she looked down again at it. She heard the name Crawley and the doctor asking her what he could do for her. Later she could not say exactly why she did it, it may have been the pain and anxiety about her thumb, but she snapped at him "It's Lady Crawley".

"I am sorry Your Ladyship, I will make a note of that on the chart" the doctor made a note and then said "Now if I could see your hand".

The doctor gently unwrapped the towel. John had put one of her sanitary napkins on the wound and wrapped it very tightly with some new pantyhose. The doctor cut off this makeshift bandage,

"Whomever did this for you did a very good job of first aid"

John would be pleased to hear that. "John said he had to deal with a lot of wounds in the army."

"Did he wash the wound before he wrapped it?"

Yes, he used some bottled water, he said it was the most sterile thing around"

"The army taught him well. Now how did you manage to do this?" This was a deep cut in the fleshy part of her palm just below her thumb. It ended just where her thumb started. "A little further and you wouldn't have been able to hitchhike anymore".

"I was trying to get the foil off a bottle of wine. I couldn't get under it to peel it off so I got a paring knife and ..."

"Holding the neck of the bottle in your left hand you took the paring knife in your right hand and tried to scrap the foil up the neck and then the blade slipped."

"Yes" Mary felt guilty admitting doing something so stupid.

"Chateauneuf du Pape claims another victim. It happens all the time, otherwise I would be out of a job. And then where would we be?" he smiled at her.

"Now I am going to spray your wound with the same magic stuff they use on footy players to freeze your hand so I can clean the wound further and then stitch it up."

The doctor asked what type of business she was in. When she asked the relevance of that he smiled at her and said if they talked about something other than her hand time would pass a lot faster. They could talk about any topic she wanted, other than religion, politics or football, her choice if she wanted, but she had put down businesswoman as her occupation and he was curious. So she told him about her company, Downton Arms Ltd., how she found land to build blocks of flats on, high end flats mind you. How she was proud that her company had won awards for energy conservation and architecturally integrating the buildings into the existing neighbourhoods. As she talked he worked on her hand, but even so she felt that she had his complete attention. He asked intelligent questions and quickly found the two biggest holes in her narrative: her relative youth and the vast amounts of money that must be required. The first she explained away by telling him how she had decided university would be a waste of time and she had gone to work with her grandfather and he had later helped her start up her own business. She answered the second by just saying she had private investors. One that is, her grandfather, one of the richest men in the United States outside the oil tycoons and the computer barons, but he did not have to know that.

And then he was finished. She felt disappointed, she could have talked to him for hours. She looked at the wound, it was neatly stitched up with tiny little stitches.

He held her hand and manipulated her fingers and her thumb. "There, that should do it. Keep it clean. You can wash normally, just don't scrub it. Come back in two weeks and we will take out the stitches. In the meantime if it causes you any problems come back and see us. I will just get you a script for some antibiotics" and he got up and went to the nursing station.

While he was gone Mary looked at the clipboard. He had printed 'LADY' over the spaces for Mr/Mrs/Miss/Ms and then 'CBT'. She hurriedly looked away when he returned.

He gave her the script and a small sample pack of antibiotics to get her through the night. "When was your last tetanus shot?" She shook her head and he continued "then in that case I will have Nurse Friendly give you one. She'll be right with you. I'm not going to give you any painkillers. If need be take a couple of Tylenol. Any questions?"

"No, thank you for your help Dr." and then she saw his name tag "Crawley".

"Now that's a coincidence we could have talked about instead of the property development business." he smiled at her. "Goodnight Lady Crawley" and he was gone.

Mary sat there for only a few minutes before Nurse Friendly came to give her the shot.

"Dr. Crawley..." Mary began.

"Are you related?" asked the nurse.

"No, not that I know of, I was just ..."

"Smitten are you. He is certainly something isn't he. First the eyes get your attention. Then the voice captures you. There's liquid gold in that voice. And he finishes you off with that smile. Well join the crowd, all the single female staff here and half the married ones are in love with him. And pretty much every female patient, from toddler to crone, married or not, who comes in the door. But forget it, you don't have any better chance than the rest of us."

"Oh?" Mary was fascinated.

"He is pure professionalism. No fraternization with staff or patients for him. We call him Doc Galahad he is so pure."

"Maybe he is in a ..."

"Not that anyone knows. As far as we know he isn't married, living with anyone, seeing anyone,

dating anyone, and he certainly doesn't show up on anyone's gaydar."

Nurse Friendly appraised Mary. "I can tell that he likes you"

"Oh?"

"He spent most of his dinner hour putting in those tiny little stitches so you wouldn't have much of a scar. Doc Heep would have sprayed some super glue on it and sent you on your way after making a pass at you. Now when did he tell you to come back to get those stitches out?".

"In two weeks".

Nurse Friendly consulted something on her computer. "Now if you were to come here in exactly fifteen days say at 11:00 am, which is about the quietest time it is ever going to be around here, you could get those stitches pulled. When that last stitch is pulled you're not a patient anymore are you? And he gets off at noon, lunchtime if you get my drift."

"Thank you very much" Mary entered the date and time on her iphone. "One more thing, on my chart he wrote 'CBT'..."

The nurse scowled at her. "If I tell you, will you promise not to make a complaint against him?"

"I promise"

"It's code for 'Could Be Trouble'".

Trouble indeed, Mary thought, the good doctor might find out that there's trouble and then there's trouble. She smiled to herself.

As she walked to meet Anna and John in the waiting room Mary realized that she had not asked what his first name was. 'M' stood for what? Michael? Mark? Matthew?

A/N: do not believe the truth of any medical matters referred to in this story. They are all fiction. If you have a medical problem consult a professional.


	2. She's a rainbow

She's a rainbow

Mary had just turned off her Porsche when she saw him walking past her parking space carrying a box. It was Dr. Crawley and what was he doing in the underground parking of her building? Downton Arms Ltd. had developed the building and sold off most of the flats but Mary had kept one of the penthouses for herself. It had a beautiful view of Regent's Park. She was sure a young NHS doctor could not afford to rent one of the flats in the building. Was he visiting someone?

She watched carefully and when he got in the lift she ran over and watched the numbers. It stopped just one floor up on the ground level. On that level were eight smaller flats, intended for live in servants of the rich owners of the upper flats.

She pushed the button for the lift. Anna Bates, her administrative assistant and best friend, lived on the second floor. It was one of the perks of her job, as she often admitted, was the only way she could afford to live in central London. She might know.

John Bates, Anna's husband, and Mary's building coordinator, answered Mary's knock. "Come on in" he turned and yelled "Hon, it's the boss lady".

Anna looked at her "And what brings you knocking at this late hour? Would you like some tea?."

Mary realized it was after ten. "No thanks. I'm sure I just saw the doctor who sewed up my hand" she said waving her left hand "in the parking ..."

Anna smiled "You mean that cute, I believe that was one of the adjectives you used, Dr. Matthew Crawley.?"

"You know his first name how?" Mary asked.

John answered "He just signed a month to month lease on flat #3" which was one of the worst, albiet cheapest flats, a long and narrow studio flat with a lone barred window looking out on the back lane. Essentially a really nice prison cell. "He said was the nicest and cheapest flat with parking he could find within easy walking distance of St. Swithin's."

"Yes" teased Anna "now you are both sleeping under the same roof".

"Don't leer, it's not becoming" laughed Mary. Still it is a start she thought.

Four days later days later at 11:00 am found Mary sitting in the waiting room of the casualty department at St. Swithin's. It was almost empty.

Nurse Friendly spotted her. "Your Ladyship! I wasn't sure you would come. So many are called but so few are chosen."

"Well you do provide excellent service." Mary looked around and then whispered "Do you know anything he is interested in outside work that is".

"That is hard, he doesn't socialize and you know if you talk to him for an hour you're going to find you talked about yourself for most of it'' Nurse Friendly thought "He does have season tickets for the Proms; he is trying to get rid of the ones he doesn't want to go to, so you might talk about that"

Just then a George Clooney wanna be came up and took Mary's chart out of Nurse Friendly's hands. "Well" he whistled "Your Ladyship what can I do for you".

Nurse Friendly snatched the chart back from him. "Sorry, Dr. Crawley has this one".

The doctor leered at Mary "Your loss" and left.

Nurse Friendly watched him leave. "Close call, that was Doc Heep, you don't want him holding your hand, next thing he'll be giving you a pelvic. Oh, here's Dr. Crawley."

Matthew took the chart and gave Mary his full, incandescent smile. "Your Ladyship ..."

Mary interrupted "About that, I was worried and hurting and not thinking about my manners, please call me Mary" she smiled back at him.

"Well Mary would you follow me" and she followed him to a cubicle. He took her hand, massaged her palm and manipulated her thumb. "Any problems?" She shook her head no. "Let's get those stitches out and while I am doing that you can tell me how you happened to acquire my surname."

"Well actually I would like to talk property management. I am your new landlord."

He looked at her puzzled. "I thought I signed a lease with a Chinese company"

"You did. But my company, Downton Arms Ltd., built the building, and then sold some of the flats to a Chinese investment company and as part of the deal we manage the flats for it. So indirectly I am your landlord so if you have any problems call me" and she gave him her card. A beautiful and distictive card if she thought so herself, violet lettering on heavy silver coloured stock. "I've written my personal cell phone number on the back" she smiled at encouragingly. So phone me she thought.

As he took out the stitches out they talked about the building, the neighbourhood, the high rents of central London. She apologized for the penal nature of his flat but he laughed it off saying he was hardly there anyway.

Finally he was finished yet he did not put her hand down.

"Now that you are finished am I still your patient?" she asked.

He hurriedly dropped her hand which hit the table with a small thunk. He apologized.

She continued "I didn't mean that. I would like to take you to lunch. I saw a little Vietnamese restaurant around the corner, is it any good?"

Matthew looked at her enchanted. "Yes, I think so. I'll just go change. Can you wait for me in the waiting room?"

As they left the hospital Nurse Friendly gave Mary the thumb's up.

At the restaurant Matthew was enthusiastically greeted by Dan, the owner. Matthew introduced Mary to Dan who immediately assumed they were newly married and could not be dissuaded otherwise. He proceeded to tell Mary about how Matthew had saved his little girl from a bad scald. If his daughter wasn't then in school he would show her how little the scar was. Then Mary showed him her faint scar and Matthew was congratulated once again.

Lunch stretched on into its third hour, the spring rolls long eaten, neither noticing, sipping green tea, as they talked. She realized quickly that Nurse Friendly was right about a good listener he was, she would ask him some question, say about his schooling, and he somehow would turn his answer into a question about her schooling and she would talk on and on with him listening. With the right question, or witticism or even a hmm at the right time he teased her whole life story out of her. And her hopes for the future as well, How when her grandfather died she was going to use her inheritance to buy out her sisters, neither of whom really wanted Downton Abbey, Edith just wanted to spend money and Sybil wanted to save the world.

Finally they got around to discussing the coincidence of their surname. Again Matthew got her to speak about her family tree as his was so boring, lawyers mostly back to the early 1800s, at least as far as his mother had been able to determine. He explained how Isobel's hobby was genealogy and how secretly she hoped she would find a pirate or a highwayman somewhere in the family line, but far enough back that it was respectable.

"You're going to think ill of me for saying this but I hope she doesn't ever find a connection between our families." she said to him.

"Why is that?" he asked

"I want the title. I'm going to get the estate one way or another but the title goes to the next male heir; it can only go to a female if there are no male heirs." she smiled at him "So if you turn out to be my cousin you will be Earl and I will never be Countess."

"Well very honest of you. But I don't think you have to worry much, if there is a connection it'll probably be along the lines of my ancestor being known as Fred, Serf Number 17 Belonging To Lord Crawley, and when he finally escaped from your ancestor's manor he shortened it to Fred Crawley."

She laughed. Just then his phone rang. He answered it.

"Sorry, I have to go back to the hospital. A lorry just ran down a line of preschoolers and they need all hands on deck. Thanks for lunch"

He got up and leaned towards her. She thought, hoped really, that he was going to kiss her but he just touched her shoulder and then he was gone running out the door.

Dan, the restauranteur, refused to let her pay for lunch.

She was back to her car before she realized that she had never brought up the Proms which would have been his cue to ask her out. Well he had her card. He might call.


	3. It's Only Rock 'n Roll

It's Only Rock 'n Roll

"So he wasn't called" Anna asked. "It's been a week, hasn't it?".

"Yes" replied Mary wistfully.

"Maybe you should bit the bullet and ask him out."

"It wouldn't be proper!"

Anna rolled her eyes at this. "You are the very model of the 21st century successful career woman and all of a sudden you are afraid that Society may be shocked. Wouldn't be proper, Yeah right, maybe a hundred years ago. Pull the other one sister".

"I just don't want to come on too strong and scare him off"

"Why don't we ask him out."

"What do you mean?"

"John and I will invite him to brunch at that place by the market on Sunday. You'll pass by, we'll invite you to join us. The rest is up to you."

"Sounds like a plan".

The next Sunday Anna, John and Matthew were sitting at a table by the window when Mary walked by. Anna poked John in the ribs and he hurriedly said "Look there's Mary." and then looking at Matthew and the empty seat beside him. "Do you mind if we invited her to join us?" When Matthew shook his head no John continued "Oh I don't think I can catch her" John had a artificial lower left leg, as a result of an IED in Afghanistan. "Do you think you could?"

"Certainly" Matthew jumped up and ran out of the bistro.

Anna looked at him "It took you long enough, if poor Mary walked any slower by the window she'd get arrested for loitering".

Matthew went outside and looked for Mary. She was already two doors down. When he was almost up to her he noticed that she was taking furtive glances over her right shoulder so he veered around to her left side and said in the deepest tone he could "May I help you Miss?".

She startled and turned to look at him. When she saw it was him she raised her right hand like she was going to slap him and gasped "What are you doing? You almost ..."

"Inviting you to brunch." He smiled at her. With his left hand he reached up and took hold of her right hand which she was still waving in the air. "You know your friends didn't have to go through this charade, I would have been happy if you had been in on the original invitation."

They stood there in the middle of the sidewalk while her heart rate slowed down.

"Yes I would like that" she finally said and they walked back to the bistro. It was only when he let go of her hand to hold the door open for her that Mary realized that they had been holding hands as they walked back. It had felt so natural and right.

Brunch developed into a three on one as Anna, John and Mary tried to get Matthew to talk about himself. He ducked and weaved, kept trying his tricks to turn the flow of conversation back on them, but John finally cornered him in Afghanistan.

Matthew had mentioned he was sent to Afghanistan by the British Army and that he served in the big hospital in Kandahar. John had quizzed him about when he had served and concluded that their paths may have crossed at the time he lost his lower leg.

John looked at Anna and Mary and said "The doc here may have been one of the blokes that saved my life".

Matthew shrugged modestly "I really don't remember, all bloody stumps look the same" and smiled apologetically at them.

"Saved...hmm" John took out his iPhone and started googling. "I remembered now where I've heard the name Crawley before, outside of the context of my present employment that is" smiling at Mary "Here - Is this you? And he passed his phone to Mathew.

Matthew read the citation he had heard read months before. "Yes, but ..."

"But nothing. That bloke you saved was a mate of mine in the 22nd regiment." Both of them knew what serving with the 22nd meant.

John took the phone from Matthew and handed it to Mary. There was tiny picture of Matthew in battle fatigues. She read the citation "...Captain M. Crawley ...on medevac flight ...carrying seriously wounded soldier ...helicopter shot down by enemy fire ...pilot killed, co-pilot wounded ...utterly selfless ... complete disregard for his own safety ...in full view of the enemy ... tended to wounded ... hit four times by enemy fire ... grievously wounded himself ...continued until position relieved ... courage of the most extraordinary kind... awarded Conspicuous Gallantry Cross" and shivered as she did so. She handed the phone to Anna.

"If you had been killed it would have been a VC". John said to Matthew.

They looked at Matthew.

"Now you want to know the rest of the story" said Matthew. They nodded at him. "It would be a story worthy of a Boys Annual except for the lack of any bravery on my part, I really wasn't even aware that I was being shot at. And then there is the completely unheroic nature of my wounds." He paused letting the tension build. "It was the fourth bullet that really makes the story. I was bent over working on John's mate, I had already taken care of the co-pilot, not a whole lot wrong with him, anyway I was bent over, the gunner madly spraying bullets over me, with my rear end toward the enemy and I got shot in the ..."

"Ass' Mary blurted out and they all laughed.

"Yes" continued Matthew. "Shall we say the bullet entered my right buttock close to the mid line of my body, transversed through the muscle, tumbled and exited through the right side. I have a small round entry scar which I am told from the correct angle looks like a second ... I have never been able to achieve the correct angle to confirm this ... and a spectacular star burst of an exit wound. That's why I don't brag about the medal, someone might want to see my wound, the hilarious, not the grievous, wound. Anyone?" he offered.

No one took him up on the offer, although one of them did make a mental note to reconsider the offer at a later date.

The rest of the afternoon passed very agreeably.

John told what Matthew recognized to be carefully sanitized war stories.

Mary talked about about growing up in what was essentially a museum.

Matthew entertained them with humourous ER stories although he warned them there weren't a lot to tell. "Mostly we mend and send them, or tag them and bag them, we don't get a lot of happy endings, that usually happens after we have stabilized them and sent them farther up the line".

Only Anna was reticent about her past.

Somehow they started talking about nicknames. Anna of course was Anna Banana. It turned out that both Mary and Matthew had been Creepy Crawleys at points in their respective school careers.

John topped all of them. "In the army I was known as Boomer, if you want something blown up I am your man. But in school I didn't have a nickname, I had a title."

They tried to guess it. Duke? King?

"No, it was Master"

Matthew lead the laughter.

They had a very enjoyable brunch. But no invitation to go on a date was made to Mary. Or even hinted at.

As they were leaving the bistro Matthew's phone rang. He apologized but it he had to go to St. Swithin's.

"But we were going to a buy you a housewarming present" protested Mary.

"You really shouldn't" said Matthew "I'm good at saving people, not plants. Besides there's not much natural light in my flat"

"A fern would be good. They're pretty much bombproof." Mary replied.

"If you don't mind we'll put it in your flat. We have a pass key" said Anna.

"If you insist. Anyway I've got to go. Thanks for brunch." and he was gone.

Mary watched him go, She had half been expecting another touch on the shoulder, if not a chaste kiss. Oh well.

"If you're going to buy him a fern you had better buy him something to put it on." said John

Mary and Anna looked at him.

"Did anyone see anyone moving any furniture in? I didn't"

"Everyone has furniture" protested Mary.

As they discovered, after taking almost an hour to find the right the fern and stand, a process which have taken John ten minutes tops if he had been alone, they let themselves into Matthew's flat. It turned out Matthew had some furniture, just not a lot.

There was a small table and one chair in the small studio . They both looked to be from Ikea. There was an laptop and a iPad on the table. The bed was a foam camping mattress lying on the bed, the bedding a sleeping bag and a silk liner. The end table was an overturned cardboard box with a student lamp. There were three small boxes on the floor containing socks, underwear and t-shirts. Along one wall there were a couple of backpacks and a pile of outdoor clothing and a mountain bike was leaning on the opposite wall. There was no TV. No pictures. Nothing personal to identify it as Matthew's place.

In the closet there was a navy blue suit, a grey suit and a navy blazer. All in suit bags. Two white dress shirts and three blue oxford shirts. One pair of grey flannel slacks. A single black dress belt. There were four ties, three conservative striped and one pretty blue paisley one. It matches the colour of his eyes Mary thought, I bet he didn't buy that for himself. On the shelf were four pair of blue jeans. On the floor there were two different pairs of hiking boots, a pair of trainers and a highly polished pair of black oxfords.

The kitchen cupboards were empty. On the kitchen counter there was a set of camping pots and pans. There was only one set of dishes. There was some orange juice in the fridge, nothing else. In the cupboard there were least a dozen bottles of vitamins, minerals and protein supplements. Mary and Anna exchanged glances.

"Now that you ladies have cased the joint can we grab the laptop and the iPad and get out of here before the coppers get here?" asked John with a smile.

The ladies were taken aback. "Matthew lives here?" Mary asked.

"You have to look at it from his point of view." John explained "If you accept the premise that he is a socially backward geek unlikely to entertain female company" Mary gave a small nod of agreement to this, "Then this is a perfect set up for him. He spends 16 hours a day at the hospital, probably eats most of his meals there. He wears scrubs so he doesn't need much of wardrobe. He gets his information and entertainment on the internet so he doesn't need a TV. The iPad is his library. All his personal stuff is at his real home, that is his mother's place. The camping gear is here because that's what he does in his spare time. This is a place for him to sleep out of the rain. As ex-military, someone who moved twenty five times in twenty five years, I give him full marks. Remember he can be evicted on a month's notice, I bet he can be moved out on an hour's notice."

Mary shook her head, she had a sudden feeling of revulsion. She had been falling for a geek, a nerd, a dweeb. What had she been thinking? "Let's get out of here."


	4. Miss You  Get Off Of My Cloud

Miss You

Matthew was puzzled and more than a little lonely. Two months had gone by and he had not seen Mary once. He had thought they had really hit it off. The brunch together had been a lot of a fun, a lot of laughs, they had parted on the best of terms. Then nothing. He did not see Mary. He saw Anna occasionally in the parking garage but all he got was a hello, neighbourly but not overly friendly. What had he gone wrong? Had he committed some gross faux pas? He felt adrift. He glared at the fern that they had left in his flat. It must of been something to do with that plant.

He took out Mary's card. Looked at the phone number she had scrawled on the back. He put it away. What would he say to her if he called her?

It was John who finally took pity on him one night when he saw him in the hall. "Hi mate, there's a nice little pub down the street. Come on and I'll buy you a pint".

"I don't drink"

"I do, come on, I'll buy you a lemonade".

At the pub they talked of army life, the difference between a lifer and a short termer, a ranker and an officer. The camaraderie, the boredom, the terror. That sequed to Matthew talking about his love of Scouting and before he knew what he was doing John had volunteered to help Matthew run a first aid tent at a Scout Camp.

As it approached closing time John finally got to the point of the whole exercise. "She's moved on mate."

"Oh"

"Yeah, you blew the audition" John shrugged his shoulders "Happens to the best of us."

"It hurts. If I was a drinking man this is where I would starting crying in my beer"

"Just lie down and bleed awhile and you'll be OK. Eventually" John thought for a minute. "Say Anna has a friend named Gwen who's a secretary. Real nice girl. If you want I'll introduce you when you're ready to get back in the saddle."

"Thanks, I'll keep it in mind".

As they walked back to the flats Matthew thought I have only fallen for two girls in my whole life and I have been yellow carded by them both. And the second time was before I even so much as kissed her. How many chances do you get before they throw you out of the game?

Get Off Of My Cloud

Mary stood on her balcony looking out over the night lit London sky. It had been too cold too long to come out here but now was brought glorious spring. Now she could stand out here and exult in her position. Young, rich, beautiful, she had all. She had wasted the winter in that silly infatuation over ... over that doctor.

But there was no there there. What future was there with a NHS doctor living out of cardboard boxes. They had nothing in common but their surname. He had no money, no connections. How could she introduce him to her society friends? What had she been thinking? She was here. She was now. She was the Empress of London. It was time to go conquer new territory.

Then why she think about him all the time? Because he was the new standard. On every point except the material he blew every one of her admirers, past and present, away. If she lost all her money, was horribly disfigured, was disgraced in men's eyes, all the rest would fly away like so many autumn leaves in a gale. But he was a rock. No matter how bleak the winter the rock would be there. For her. And if she gave in to him she would become one with him. The immaterial would become material.

She looked around her. At her flat and at London. She was not prepared to give this all up for him. She would not be assimilated into his Borg. Resistance would not be futile.

Unfortunately, she was going to have to see him again.

-0-

Matthew threw open his door. He was bleary eyed and dishevelled; he had on the old scrubs he wore as pyjamas. Because of the flu going round he had just pulled a 24 hour shift and he was tired and cranky, Which is why he would have snapped "What do you want" at whomever would have knocked on his door and woke him up. It happened to be Mary.

She looked at him with elegant disdain. She held out a letter to Matthew. "This is an invitation from my father to you and your mother to dine with us at Grantham House. If possible he would like your mother to bring her genealogical research about your line of Crawleys. He would very much like to see if our two families are connected."

He did not take the letter. "No thanks" and went to close the door.

"Wait" she said "Don't be rude".

"Rude? You want rude? I'll give you rude" he glared at her "You told me once you didn't want there to be an connection between our families. That way you got the title, not me. So how does your father even know about me? You told him " He was pointing at her so hard she backed up a step "And he only knows my mother does genealogical research because I told you and then you told him. If you didn't want us to be related why did you tell him? If you hadn't told him you could inherit the title and no one would be the wiser."

"That would not be honest." she snapped at him.

"If you're so honest why did you dump me?" he snapped back at her.

Mary was taken aback by this change in tack. "I ..I.." she stammered.

"Exactly!" he said and then he slammed the door shut in her face. Mary still had the letter in her hand.


	5. It's All Over Now

It's All Over Now

Matthew and John were sitting around a campfire was the embers died down. This was the second Scout Camp at which John had helped Matthew run the first aid station. It was fun. Scouts were a better group of kids than your average run of hooligans and it made him feel young.

"Don't ever tell Anna about Nurse Abbott" John asked. They could hear her rhythmically snoring in her tent. "Anna was worried about these young hotties running around in skimpy scout outfits" they both snorted at the thought "and I told her Nurse Abbott was this fearsome Scottish nurse who would chaperone us"

"How exactly did you describe Nurse Abbott?"

"I said she was big and fearsome".

"Well she certainly is that. Would you say she is the most beautiful big woman you have ever seen or the biggest beautiful woman?" Nurse Joan Abbott was almost seven feet tall. Statuesque did not do her justice, She also had a wicked sense of humour.

"You had better not show Anna the picture" At the last Scout camp someone had the bright idea of taking a group picture of all the first aid workers. Matthew and John were standing on either side of Joan and at the last second before the picture was taken she had put her arms around their heads and squished them to her ample bosoms. Matthew thought it was very funny but John had been mortified. "What did you do with yours?" Matthew asked innocently.

"I tore it up" John looked suspiciously at Matthew. "What did you do with yours?"

"It is in a very safe place where it will remain as long as you do what you told. You know I am reliably informed that I can have my face photo shopped out of that picture." Matthew laughed. "If Anna starts asking questions just distract her by telling her about the Rs"

Joan rolled her Rs. She rolled them the length of a football pitch. Matthew and John would try to outdo each other by asking her questions the answers to which had an R or two in them. The all time champion was when Matthew asked her about Scouts who malingered by coming to the first aid tent. The close proximity of the two Rs in 'malingerer' was too much for her and them They started giggling so much she chased them out of the first aid tent with a broom.

They both smiled at the memory. Luckily Joan didn't hold a grudge, at least not after she had corn flaked their sleeping bags.

"Speaking of fearsome women." John continued "Anna has a question she wants me to ask and she has indicated that I don't come home with an acceptable answer I'll be sleeping in my sleeping bag a lot more often in the future than I might like" He smiled apologetically at Matthew.

"Oh?"

John took that as an invitation. "It is certainly none of her or my business so you don't have to answer if you don't want to but she would like to know why you never asked Mary out when she was still interested in you."

Matthew did not say anything for a long time. John thought that he may have really angered his friend this time.

"I didn't know how."

John looked at him in amazement. "What do you mean?"

"I have never asked a woman out in my adult life." Matthew looked hard at John "Anna doesn't have to know all of the details. When I was fourteen a new girl named Lavinia Swire started at my school. You can imagine what kids would do to a name like Lavinia so she called herself by the initials LV. She was beautiful, intelligent, sweet, caring, the whole package. I fell head over heels in love with her. Puppy love at that age, I know. I was a Science and Maths geek, she was really good at English. We started studying together and it just naturally lead to going out together and long story short we ended up living together at university. She was going for her Ph.D and I was in med school. We were a perfect fit. We never argued. We finished each other's sentences. We meshed like the parts in an F1 racing car. It was perfect. I had visions of being happily married, living in some Cotswold village, raising a flock of intelligent beautiful kids. And then within two weeks of being posted to Afghanistan I got a letter from her dumping me. No reason given, she was just moving on. She has haunted me for the last five years."

Matthew paused, lost in thought, then continued "And then I got banged up in 'Stan. It took two years to get my guts working properly. It's hard to chat up girls when your guts are constantly growling and gurgling and you're passing gas every other minute. So the long and short of it is that I have never asked any woman, other than LV, out. I don't know how to, I don't what to look for, what the signs are, what to do"

Matthew shook his head ruefully at John. "I've thought about asking Mary out. But there was so much to think about my circuits overloaded. It's funny you can bring someone into the ER smashed up horribly in some accident and I can almost instantly process a thousand bits of data and save their life, yet with Mary I freeze up. She's too rich, where can I take her she hasn't already been to someplace ten times better. She's nobility, I'm a NHS grunt. She's sophisticated, I'm ... well I'm sitting around a campfire on a Saturday night talking to a guy whose afraid of what's going to happen when his wife sees a photo of his head on an Amazon's boob. I don't even know where to start. I might as well join a monastery."

"Let's not get rash" John cautioned "A good start would be finding out if you are over this LV. If you are ...well it might be too late for Mary, but there other fish in the sea. Have you seen LV since you got back from Afghanistan?"

"No I haven't. You're right. Maybe I should bite the bullet and find out once and for all"

"Good. Do that. Now I've got a hypothetical situation for you. Say a 48 year old man is married to a 24 year old woman who would like to have a child. But the 48 old man thinks he may be past that..."

"A 48 old man should be able to produce viable sperm unless there's something physically wrong. Did a stray piece of shrapnel travel up your pant leg when you lost your lower leg? I can refer you to some very good specialists..."

"No that's not it. It's just that when the kid is 16 I'll be 65. A doddering old fool"

"Look 65 is the old 45. If you take care of yourself there's no reason why you won't make it to bouncing a grandchild or two on your knee even if your son proves to be as reproductively retarded as you"

"So if you were me you'd go for it"

"In an instant"

The two friends sat gazing at the fire. "It's time to turn in." "Right" They made sure the fire was out and they crawled into their tents.

As he lay in his sleeping bag thinking about their conversation Matthew realized that tonight was the first time he had thought about LV since ...he tried to remember, since ... since he had stitched up Mary's hand. He fell asleep dreaming about Mary walking farther and farther away from him.

Two Saturdays later Matthew was taking his mother home from her bimonthly shopping expedition to Costco when she casually mentioned Lavinia was in Egham visiting her parents.

"Oh?" said Matthew warily. His mother had liked LV as much as he had and had been almost as disappointed when LV had ditched him.

"Have you heard from her since ..."

"No" he replied curtly.

"Would you like to?"

He turned to look at his mother "What have you done?" he asked suspiciously.

"Watch your driving! Nothing. I haven't set you up or anything. It's just that her mother told me there's some kind of poetry conference at Royal Holloway this weekend and LV is giving a lecture at 4:00 today. If you wanted to you could go to it and maybe chat her up afterwards, take her out to dinner or something" Grandmotherly hope sprang eternal in Isobel's heart.

Matthew thought about the proposition. He did not know about the dinner but seeing LV may resolve some things. It was worth a try.

Matthew arrived at the lecture theatre early so he could stake out one of the prime back row seats close to an exit. He had attended these kind of lectures before, they could be deadly boring.

Finally the appointed hour approached. Matthew found himself trembling with anticipation. He was almost afraid a bolt of lightening would flash between their heads when they first saw each other.

It didn't. LV and the moderator entered through a side door at the bottom of the theatre. Matthew studied her as the moderator introduced her ".. Ethereal Professor of ... " She was heavier. "Pre-Cambrian Poetry Studies" Her glorious long strawberry blond hair was cropped short and was now a garish red ".. groundbreaking work... " she looked very serious, harder "deconstruction of ..." she did not project joie de vivre the way she used to " welcome one of Egham's own ..." There was desultory applause.

LV took the podium She scanned the audience. She saw Matthew in the back row. He smiled at her. She gave him a tight frown. He knew then. He was free. Free at last. He got up and left.


	6. Paint It Black

Paint It Black

Matthew dreaded what he was about to see. He hesitated to enter. It had been months since he had seen her. Why now? Why this way? The only way to survive in the ER was to remain emotionally detached. Treat the problem. Don't let worry about the person you were treating distract you. Concentrate. He couldn't. He started to turn away. Nurse Friendly blocked his way.

"She specifically asked for you."

"You know I can't treat her. Go find Dr. Clarkson. I'll .. I'll talk to her until then."

Nurse Friendly nodded and left. Matthew took a deep breath and entered the treatment room.

Anna was comforting Mary. Mary looked badly strung out, ashen, bedraggled Matthew's heart fell.

His legendary bedside manner failed him. Finally he stammered out "We have special caseworkers for ah ... cases like ...ah."

Mary shook her head and looked down. "It was consensual ...at the start anyway ...".

Anger started to boil up in Matthew. He put his hand under Mary's chin and gently lifted her head up. He could see that she was going to have a black eye. "This isn't consensual"

Mary shook his hand off and dropped her head again "I wanted him to use ...he refused ...then he ... I don't want to get ... or some disease ..." she continued in a small sad voice so quiet Matthew could hardly hear her.

"But..." Matthew tried to interrupt. Anna looked at him over Mary, she had tears in her eyes. She shook her head no at him.

"It doesn't matter anyway ...he was a diplomat ...he has immunity" Mary was sobbing now, dry painful sobs.

"Named Kemal Pamuk" said Matthew.

They both stared at him.

"How do you know?" gasped Mary.

"He was brought in about half an hour ago. He had crashed his car into the back of a lorry at a very high rate of speed. I just pronounced him dead. "

He looked at Mary. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. "I found this in his shirt pocket." and he handed her a silver and violet Downton Arms Ltd. business card with her cell phone number written on the back. How many of these are floating around London he wondered. He felt a burst of grief in his chest.

Matthew sat there holding Mary's hands until the door opened and a female doctor came in with Nurse Friendly. "This is Dr. Clarkson. She is very good with cases like this".

He watched as Dr. Clarkson started talking to Mary in a soft, soothing voice and then he turned to Anna. "If Mary needs anything let me know." She nodded and he left.

Matthew went back to the doctor's change room and sat there with his head in his hands. Then he realized there was one thing he could do for Mary. He went to the treatment room where Pamuk's body still lay. Luckily an orderly hadn't taken it to the morgue yet. He drew two vials of blood from the body and then went to find Annie the Lab Tech.

Annie the Lab Tech had a lucrative sideline going at St. Swithin's, For ten pounds she would run blood tests off the books. And best of all she was very very discrete.

"You know I never expected to see Doc Galahad here" she smiled at Matthew as he handed her the two vials and a tenner. "Toxicology too?"

"No, just the full range of STDs including HIV" he replied.

"Check back with me in two days."

Matthew thanked her and left.


	7. Emotional Rescue

Emotional Rescue

The next day Matthew knocked on John and Anna's door. Anna answered.

"How is she?"

"About as well as you would expect. She's isn't sleeping much. She won't take any pills to help her, because of her mother you know. She won't see anyone."

"Did she get my flowers?

"Yes. I took them in to her. Any particular reason why you sent daffodils?"

"They looked cheerful. I tried to call but she won't answer".

"I don't think she particularly wants to speak to you."

Matthew ignored that. "Is she eating?"

"Not much, if anything".

"What does she like for take away? Indian? Chinese?"

"She likes Pizza Margherita but she won't let you in"

"Yes she will" and Matthew explained his plan.

Anna considered him and his plan. Simple and direct. It just might work. But he was going to need help.

"OK it's worth a shot. I'll get the supplies, have you got any cash?" Matthew gave her what she needed. "You go shave and shower and put on the your grey slacks, one of the blue shirts, you don't need a tie, and your blazer. Be back here in half an hour.

Forty minutes later Matthew was wheeling a serving cart out of the lift on the penthouse level. He went to Mary's door and knocked.

He knew she was checking him out on the security camera.

"Go away" her voice came over the intercom.

He tapped in two nines on his iPhone and held it to the security camera. He hoped she could see it.

"Mary if you don't let me in I am going to dial the last 9. When they answer I am going to tell them I am Dr. Crawley from St. Swithin's hospital. That I have a patient who has suicidal tendencies and I fear the worse. At this very address. Then in under fifteen minutes a crew of big burly men are going to come and break down your door with axes. Well?"

He waited a very long minute before he heard the door open.

He pushed the cart into the entrance foyer. Mary had retreated to the middle of the living room. She had on a flannel nightgown and a fuzzy bathrobe on. No slippers. Her hair was a mess, she was as pale as he had ever seen her and she had a very black eye. He took a step towards her, she retreated.

He held out his hand to her. In his most soothing voice he said "Mary I am not going to hurt you. I am here to help you." She hesitated and then took his hand.

He lead her to the dining table and sat her down on one of the chairs. He went and got his medical bag from the serving cart. He checked her eye. He took her temperature, He took her blood pressure. He checked her heart. Some of what he did was not really necessary but it helped to gain her confidence. He pinched a fold of skin on her forearm. As he suspected she was dehydrated. Throughout the examination she cooperated but she not say a word.

Matthew pulled up another chair and sat down so he was facing Mary. He took both of her hands in his. She would not look him in the eye.

"Mary... you stink" he could see her eyes widen. "I haven't smelled anything so rank since Afghanistan. You're also thirsty, hungry, I can hear your stomach growling from here" on cue there was an audible gurgle and he could see a small smile flit across her face "and tired. So this is what I prescribe ..." and he waited until she lifted her head and looked him in the eyes "you will drink two full glasses of lukewarm water, then you will gargle, brush your teeth, gargle again, shower, making sure you wash your hair at least twice, change into a clean nightgown and come out to a dinner of by that time cold pizza. Will half hour be enough for you to get cleaned up?" he waited until she nodded. "After you've eaten you can stay up for at most an hour and then it's bedtime for you. You won't take a sleeping pill?" She shook her head no "Then I will read the dictionary to you in a quiet monotone. You should be asleep by the time I get to the letter 'C'". He stood up and pulled her up. He gave her a gentle nudge towards her bedroom "If you're not back here in half an hour I'll come looking for you".

As it happened it took her forty minutes to reappear. She was wearing what looked to Matthew like a silky gown and robe combination. Her hair was shiny and black and pulled back in a pony tail. She had put some make up over her eye but he could still see the blackness.

He went up to her and took her shoulders in his hands. She thought he was going to kiss her but he just took a big sniff and then let go of her.

"I love the smell of fresh showered woman. Come let's get some food into you."

He watched her eat the pizza. He had warmed it up in her microwave. Anna had included a bottle of Chianti on the serving cart. Matthew only allowed Mary one small glass. He wanted her to relax, not get drunk.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked.

"No, I have eaten already."

He hadn't but she needed it more then he. He had expected her to pick at the food but she devoured it. She ate all the pizza and then the four chocolate cupcakes Anna had also packed. She finished every crumb and then looked at him like she was deciding whether to have him cooked or raw. Then she belched. She did not cover her mouth.

They both smiled.

"Thanks, I really needed that" then she yawned. She covered her mouth.

"With all that pizza in you you can't go to bed yet or you have a world class case of heartburn. Come over here" and he lead her over to the couch. There was a throw on it and he draped it over her. He poured her another small glass of wine. He went over to her stereo, found a Bach CD and put it on. He turned the volume on low. He went back to the couch and sat down beside her but not touching her.

"You have to stay upright for at least an hour. So what do you want to talk about? It can be anything but politics, religion or footy."

"Why not football?"

"Because I was discussing it with this yob while I was treating him and when he discovered I was a Man City supporter he bopped me in the nose."

"I wouldn't bop you on the nose"

"I don't know about that, you have the look of a Chelsea supporter about you."

She smiled at this and then she gave him a serious look "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm a doctor, I save people"

"Did I need saving?"

"Yes"

"Was that the only reason?"

"No" he did not elaborate.

They sat there for a long time listening to the music.

"Is it a secret?" she finally asked.

"You know what it is"

There was another long pause.

"I can not say the same" she said in a small voice.

"I know" then he grinned at her "The spell wasn't worked yet" again he did not elaborate.

The CD ended and he got up and put another Bach CD on and turned the volume lower yet.

"It's your bedtime",

"You can't leave me hanging like that! What spell?".

Matthew smiled at her. She had her old spark back. "Maybe tomorrow"

"No! Tell me! Now!"

He sat down beside her again. A little closer this time and without any conscious thought she snuggled up to him and he put his arm around her.

"This is a long tale so don't blame me if you fall asleep before I finish." He started stroking her head.

"Once upon a time" he started "in a far away and dusty land there was unloved army captain. He was very sad. One day he was poking around in the bazaar looking for he did not know what when an wrinkled old crone beckoned him to come into her tent. Unthinking he followed her into the tent. She bade him to sit down on a rug and gave him a small cup of very sweet tea. Incense was smoking in a small brazier. The old crone looked him in the eye and said I know what you are looking for - this was even though the captain had not said a word yet. You are looking for the love of a good woman. For a price, and she named a price so high the captain blinked, I will give you a spell that will make the woman you choose love you forever. And I warn you forever is forever so choose carefully. The captain without haggling agreed to pay the price. The old crone was disappointed, she liked to haggle. The old crone gave the spell to the captain. Later he realized he should have read the fine print but by that time it was too late. The spell was called the 72 hour spell and this is how it worked..." he looked down at her. She had fallen asleep.

He sat there with her sleeping on his chest until the CD ended. Then he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her down and covered her with a blanket. He went back into the living room, found a Grieg CD and put it on. He laid down on the couch under the throw which still had her scent on it. Eventually he fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up at 11:00 am. Matthew was sitting beside the bed watching her.

"Good sleep?"

"Yes, thanks" She felt very refreshed. "You never finished the story"

"Maybe tonight, if you're good and get more rest today. What would you like for dinner? Indian OK?"

"Indian would be fine"

"Bye then, my shift starts at noon" he reached down and touched her on the cheek "I'll see you about 8:30" and then he left.

As he rode the lift down Matthew took his iPhone out of his pocket and turned the app off. The tech kid had done a great job of putting the app together. The digital stopwatch had been Matthew's idea but the kid had come up with the idea of the slowly filling heart. In addition to the hidden on/off button in the bottom left hand corner he had also put a delayed start button in the bottom right corner. Push it and the clock did not starting counting for 3 minutes. Matthew smiled to himself, so far everything was going to plan.


	8. Not Fade Away

Not Fade Away

Matthew appeared at her door at the appointed time with a bag of Indian take away. When Mary opened the door he reached up and gently touched her on the cheek. She leaned into his touch.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, come on in, I'm famished."

This time he joined her the meal. She ate most of it. She had some more of the Chianti and he had some unsweetened ice tea. They talked about his day at the hospital.

"Your eye looks better today. You should be able to go walkabout tomorrow or the next day." He paused and then said "I want to show you something" and he took a piece of paper out of his pocket and put it on the table in front of her. He kept his voice as neutral as he could. "This is the results of a full STD screen, including HIV, I had run on .. that person. This column of Ns means he was clean." She touched the paper but did not pick it up. She pushed the paper back at him and he picked it up and put it back in his pocket.

She got up and went out on her balcony and looked out at the city. Empress of London she thought. All hail me now. She had to get away from here.

She turned and could see that Matthew was by the entrance door. She hurried back into the flat. "Please don't leave. I'm OK, really." She went over the couch and sat down. She patted the spot beside her "Come tell me the rest of the story about the spell".

He sat down beside her and again she sidled over until their sides were touching. When he didn't put his arm around her she picked it up and snuggled underneath it.

"When did you fall asleep?"

"The part when you were going to tell how the spell worked."

"OK let's see. I'm not sure I can remember ..."she poked him in the ribs "oh I remember now. After a suitable candidate was chosen, which must be done very carefully because it is forever, although the captain forgot and chose rather hastily, perhaps even rashly. Anyway the candidate was chosen, such as she was. Now the spell was embedded in an app on the Captain's iPhone"

She raised her head and looked him "This old crone seems very high tech"

"Even old crones must keep up with the times. Anyway she had a kid who actually did the tech stuff"

"I'd like to see this app"

"Promise you won't tell anyone"

"Promise"

He pulled out his iPhone and showed her a little heart shaped icon. He clicked it. Up came an outline of a heart on a black background, the bottom quarter was filled in with red. Superimposed over the heart was a digital stopwatch display in white letters. It showed hours, minutes and seconds.. It was running and as she looked it changed to 18:43:00. Matthew put the iPhone away.

She pulled away from him. "What is it doing?"

"The way the spell works is that if M invites the captain into her presence, which is a very important step, he can't just barge in on her, say with a bunch of burly men from the rescue squad, she has to invite him in, and he has to touch her, that is the second important step, then the clock starts running. It stops when he goes out of her presence, not just out of the room, but when he goes past hailing distance. When the clock reaches 72 hours, which don't have to be all in a row, then the lady will be totally in love with the captain. And he will be stuck with her forever."

"And that clock is almost at 19 hours?"

"Yes, lot's of time yet"

"I don't believe it"

"I'm not saying it's true. It's just a story. What do you want to talk about?"

Mary would not let it go. "I can't say I'm in love with you".

"Not totally. The question is whether you are a quarter in love with me".

"You can't be a quarter in love with someone".

"Yes you can. Sure there's love at first sight. But people can gradually fall in love. How fast did John and Anna fall in love?" Mary had to concede that point.

"Don't call it love. Call it something else if you want. Call it regard. Do you have some small regard for me, am I more than a mere stranger on the street to you?" She nodded. "Do you trust me absolutely?" She had to concede this, after all he had spent the night in her flat. He looked intently at her. "Did you come to me when you were hurt?". Yes she thought oh yes.

"I know you don't love me fully. I can tell you have reservations. But there is plenty of time to deal with that. Let's talk about something else. Tell me about Downton Abbey the place."

As she talked about he came to realize what a magical, what a sacred place it was to her. He liked the small house where he grew up in Egham but when his mother finally sold it he would not shed any tears. But she truly loved Downton Abbey, he was surprised she even lived in London for part of the year. He only wished she could love him half as much. He could see that if she ever lost Downton Abbey it would kill her.

It was late by the time he had teased every last detail from her.

"Time for me to go. I've got to work tomorrow." he made to get up.

She pulled him back. "Can't you stay?"

"Do you need a sitter?"

"Tonight I need a friend".

"Well go get ready for bed and I'll tuck you in."

When she called his name he went into her bedroom. When she saw him she pulled the covers back from the side. He could see her bare leg. She smiled at him. He walked to her, bent down, took the covers from her and tucked her in.

"You know what would happen"

"It is my choice"

"Not mine" he sat down on the edge of the bed. He reached up and pushed one of her bangs off her forehead. "I'll make love to you when you love me. Not when you need a warm body. I should go"

"Lay beside me." she patted the top of the covers. "I promise I won't do anything".

He lay down and she slid over to him "Hold me". They fell asleep like that.

The next morning he was gone when she awoke. There was a note for her.

'Call me at 6 with your dinner order. M."


	9. You Can't Always Get What You Want

You Can't Always Get What You Want

At 8:30 Matthew arrived at her door with the Chinese take way Mary had ordered. She opened the door and he walked right by her into the kitchen.

"Tough day?" she asked.

"Have you ever had one of those days where you wished you had never gotten out of bed?"

"I wish you had not gotten out of bed this morning" her smile was broader this time.

He gave her an irritated look which gradually changed to a smile "Enough of my problems, how are you today?" She had a funny look on her face. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"You haven't touched me yet" she said. He tilted his head at her. "You know, to start the clock"

Matthew thought oh no, he had been so preoccupied with what Anna and John had told him he had forgotten to start the app. He pulled out the iPhone and pushed the heart icon. The clock appeared, frozen at 27:32:48. He showed it her. Surreptitiously he pushed the delayed start button and then put the iPhone down on the granite countertop.

"Maybe it's broken. Let's see if we can get it working again" and he poked her in the shoulder.

"Ouch"

They both looked at the clock. Nothing changed.

Mary poked him back. "I think it has to be a loving touch"

"What do you suggest?"

"You know, you have never kissed me" she said.

He made a show of thinking about it. "Are you sure? didn't we kiss..."

"If you had kissed me you wouldn't forget it"

And she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Time seemed to stand as his whole essence flowed though his lips into her body, joined with her essence, and the two essences, now one, flowed back throughout their entire joined bodies. When finally they broke apart, they could only stand holding each other, trying to catch their breath. They looked down at the clock. It was running.

"You know that may have been a mistake"

"How so?"

"The old crone warned the captain not to escalate the intensity of the first touch; the spell would demand the same the next time."

"Then we had better practice for next time" and she kissed him again.

Finally he pushed her back. "You I can do this the rest of my life, and maybe will bu let's eat, I'm starved".

Later, when they were sitting on the couch, she said "You know, my father would still like to see that genealogical research of your mother's."

He turned to her. "I apologize for how I reacted the last time you brought this up; I was tired and cranky and feeling sorry for myself but that's no excuse. I was out of line and I am sorry" he paused then continued "But the gist of my answer still stands. It's not a good idea and no good will come of it."

"But you could be the next Earl"

"So what, it means nothing to me. Try looking at it from my point of view. First of all you told me that when your grandfather refinanced the estate he tied it up so that you and your sisters inherit it no matter who becomes the earl – right?" She nodded her head."So no money. Secondly being an earl is no longer an automatic seat in the House of Lords - right?" Again she nodded "So no power. And I bet you that all those other dukes, earls and such aren't going to let me into their inner circle, after all I didn't go to Eton with them. So no connections. And I probably don't get to be the royals' best bud, so no prestige either. So what's left for me? I'll be a seven day wonder in the tabloids: the ER Earl. Thanks, but no thanks."

Matthew paused to get his breath back. "On the other hand for you it means a lot. For you to be the next Earless.."

"Countess"

"Sorry, Countess, it's a big deal to you. Last night when you were telling me about Downton Abbey it was obvious how much it is a part of you. Like that big tree you said you like to sit under. And the title and the estate go together. It's organic. It's yours, not mine" He kissed her on the forehead

"And besides I don't understand why your father is even interested in finding a male heir."

"I think it's the name"

"The name?"

"Yes, that's all really he has. His name and the title. When he married Mama he had to give up control of all the property or Grandfather would not refinance the estate".

"So when you marry and then inherit you will be Lady Mary Featherbed-Bumpersticker, Countess of Gravynham and forever thereafter the Earls will all be Featherbed-Bumperstickers and the name of Crawley will be struck from the rolls of nobility."

"That about sums it up. How did you know I was sweet on Humphrey Featherbed-Bumpersticker?"

"Your father is the last of his breed. He's just going to have to get used to the idea.. Anyway, there's no point in worrying about it, chances are there's no connection at all."

"Father will not drop it. He'll keep on about it until he is satisfied it is a dead end. So what should I tell him?"

"Tell him it that I actually spell "Crawley" with an 'u'; or that my mother and I are French emigres who changed the spelling from 'Crawlez'; or that we just emigrated to Canada."

"That would not be honest"

"Honesty is overrated"

"I am always honest. I never lie"

"Really?"

"Always"

"OK. Let's see about that. Say you're out in the desert. You have your body blocking a badly injured soldier's view of the bottom half of his body so he can't see that it has been so badly mangled by an IED that there's nothing left to even put a tourniquet on. He is bleeding out, he's hurting, he scared and he's going to be dead in minutes. Are you honest and tell him the truth, you're dying, or do you lie to him and tell him hang in there buddy the choppers are coming we're going to get you out of here, so he dies with hope and not fear Which is it?"

"That's not fair. That's life and death. Downton Abbey is just ..."

"Your heart and soul. I remember you telling me how you went to the States to work for your Grandfather and how great an experience it was. But you came back here. Why?"

She did not answer. The answer was so obvious to them both.

"Look, you do not have to lie to your father. Tell him the truth. I do not want to meet him."

"But you'll have to meet him someday."

"When?"

"When the clock reaches 72 hours"

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. "I'll jump off that bridge when I get to it. Until then the gate is closed."

She smiled at him as she thought if you had ever gone hunting you would know that sometime you open the gate and go through it and sometimes you just jump it.

Later that night he said to her "I can't stay here tonight. It would be too much.."

"I know. Call me."

A/N: To all those who will be able to see, all the best of Season 2


	10. The Last Time

The Last Time

Matthew phoned Mary at ten. "I've got the day off. I have some errands to run and when I am done I'll pick you up and we can go for a walk in Regent's Park. It's about time you got outside. Then I'll take you for dinner somewhere."

"OK except for the dinner. We'll come back here afterwards and I'll make you dinner."

Matthew picked up Mary at noon and they had a glorious afternoon walking through the park, hand in hand.

Mary had worried that people would look at her askance because of her black eye but Matthew assured her that there was nothing left of it to see. He pointed out that they had walked past at least two Bobbies and neither had glared at him as a possible wife beater.

They went to the London Zoo, which neither had been to since they were children, and acted as children again as they made faces at the monkeys, meowed at the lions and ahed at the dignity of the elephants. They lunched on shared street food, Matthew being sure that Mary got more than he.

Finally Mary pulled him back to her flat. "Come, I am going to cook you dinner, not microwave it".

She told him to go watch TV but he refused saying he would prefer to watch her. "I want to be close in case you have another mishap with a knife"

She made a pasta and chicken dish with a sauce of tomatoes, onions, carrots and celery. She watched with disappointment as he ate but a little, no more than a third of his share.

He saw her face fall. "Mary, it is very good. The fault is not on your part, it is entirely mine. I have but little appetite and it is easily satisfied. I would gladly dine on this meal all week" He could see that she was not mollified. "Mary, in all the meals we have had together, have you ever seen me eat more than I have just eaten?".

Mary thought, no she had not. Thinking about it he had always talked more than he had eaten. She wondered what the problem was. She remembered all those bottles of vitamins and things.

Matthew coaxed her over to the couch. He was working out how to put his plans for the south of France to her when she derailed his train of thought.

"Tell me about Lavina"

He looked at her. "It's Lavinia ... and how do you know about her?"

"Anna told me ..."

"And John told her. The little ... the next time you're talking to Anna tell her John's favourite campfire song is 'I've got a lovely pair of coconuts' and I've got the photo to prove it"

She looked at him quizzically. He showed her the photo on his iPhone or at least the right half, when he had copied it he had been careful to crop the left side where his own head was.

Mary laughed. "Anna will love this. How did this happen?"

"Let John tell you, it'll serve him right"

"I still want to know about Lavinia"

"I haven't asked you about your history."

"There isn't as much as you think. It was intended that my second cousin, Patrick Crawley, and I would marry ..."

"An arranged marriage between cousins" Matthew shook his head in mock sorrow "how incestuous".

She continued "But he and his father were killed two years ago in that Air France flight that crashed flying back from Brazil. They had been there on a business deal ..."

"I am sorry" Matthew apologized "Sometimes I shoot my mouth off without thinking ..."

"Since then there was only ..." her voice trailed off.

Matthew tried to change the subject "Why don't we just move on"

"No I want to know"

"OK but there's something I want to know from you"

"Deal"

So he told her about LV; he tried to keep the story restricted to what he had told John but she asked questions and would not let him prevaricate.

"So she was the love of your life."

She was looking at him with a look of ...what? It wasn't accusation. What then? Her eyes had questions her mouth was not asking. He could not hold her gaze so he got up from the couch and went and looked at the window.

"I thought I would love her until I died."

"So what happened?"

Matthew continued looking out the window as he told her. "The army financed me through med school and in turn I owed them four years. I thought LV was cool with it. I would do my time and she would finish her PhD. When I got out we would get married and move to wherever she got a teaching job. I could practice medicine anywhere. She gave me a real hero's sendoff" Mary frowned as he smiled faintly in reminiscence "But she must of mailed the Dear John letter before my plane even landed in Kabul. No reason given, just that it was time to move on. In pretty much every free moment I had I brooded about her. Until I got shot. I guess I loved her until I almost died. After that she started fading away. Two months ago I went and saw her give a lecture. It was like she was a different person, someone I didn't even know. I didn't even talk to her; there would've been no point." He turned to look at her "It was over".

"You got shot three years ago so why did you wait until two months ago to go see her?"

He went back to the couch and sat down beside her "Because about four months ago a young lady, a dead ringer for a young Esme Weatherwax, came into to my life.."

"Who?"

"A character in some novels, you'd have to read them to understand, and anyway I had to be sure. And now I am". She started to say something and he put his finger to her lips "That's all. No more questions. Case closed"

They had sat silently for almost two minutes when she said to him "I owe you a question".

He did not know whether he wanted to ask it anymore. Her answer might be too dangerous.

Finally he said "John told me I failed the audition and I don't know how or why." He didn't give her a chance to speak. "I thought we really we hit it off well. You asked me to lunch, we had a great time, then we had brunch with John and Anna, another great time. Then you bought me that fern and then nothing. It must have been the fern." Again he did not let her interrupt. "I had to go to the hospital, so the three of you put the fern into my flat ... My flat? You dumped me over my flat?" He got up again and started pacing in front of her "But its really your flat, you manage it so .. my stuff? You dumped me over my stuff? Or was it over stuff I don't have?"

She did not know how to answer that "... you can tell a lot about someone..." she stammered.

"Yes, that they are superficial" he snapped. He pulled out his iPhone and pushed some buttons.

"What are you doing?" she cried.

"Stopping the clock. I need a timeout". He sat down on the chair next to the couch. He knew he was being immature and pouting but he could not help himself. He could not look at her. He was acting like some stupid teenager. A wave of chagrin rippled through his body. What was he doing here anyway? She had rejected him and then he had pushed past her defences when she was vulnerable. One of these minutes she was going to snap out of the spell and start screaming for the cops. They had places for stalkers like him They could take away his medical licence. He had to get out of here. He took a deep breath and stood up.

He could not look her in the eyes so he spoke to the wall over her left shoulder. "I apologize for my outburst. It was uncalled for. I am sorry for any distress I have caused you. And I apologize for taking advantage of you. Please forgive me. It will not happen again." he started towards the door "I shall be going."

Mary jumped up and yelled at him "Come back here and sit down and shut up!"

Matthew came back and sat down on the couch. Now it was Mary's turn to pace back and forth in front of him.

"I've listened to you rant and rave, ask questions and then answer them yourself. Now I'm going to talk and you're going to stay quiet and listen. OK?" she glared at him. He nodded.

"Good." she continued "I'm guilty as charged. I am superficial and I judged you superficially. Yes we did hit it off and just when I should have taken it to the next level I made a snap judgement to break it off because you didn't have anything and I had a flash that I was falling for some kind of homeless geek. And I've regretted it ever since. My grandfather has always told me that you never judge a man by his clothes, you judge him by his works. Well I'm glad I've got a second chance because I've changed my judgement."

She was not finished. She pointed her finger at him. "And another thing, you have not taken advantage of me. I am tougher than you think. I could have slapped some pancake makeup over my eye and gone to the office the next day. But then I got your flowers and hoped you would follow. If there's been anyone taking advantage it's been me."

She knelt down in front of him. "Will you forgive me?"

He did not say anything. He reached out and took her face in his hands, pulled her towards him and kissed her. Then he pulled her up onto the couch besides him. She lay her head on his chest and he stroked her hair. She said something which he couldn't make out. "Pardon?"

"I said that clock had better be working again".

He took out his iPhone and hurriedly pushed the right buttons "Yes, it is"

They sat like that for a long time.

Finally Mary said "Grandfather has another saying. He says 'a chicken is interested in breakfast, a pig is committed to it'."

"And?"

"I have to decide whether I want to quit being a chicken and become a pig".

"That's why the spell takes 72 hours"

"I have to decide on my own" she smiled at him "I cannot make a rational decision when I am with you".

"So you need some time"

"And space"

"So what are you saying?"

"Grandfather has a ranch in Wyoming. I'm going to go visit him for three or four weeks. I have to make some decisions."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" he repeated in a dull voice.

"Please understand" she pleaded "I am not deciding whether to dump you. I am deciding whether to go up another level. It's a major decision."

He thought to himself don't say something stupid. You want her to take it to the next level, That's why you bought an engagement ring. Don't scare her off.

"It makes sense" he said finally.

"I'm glad you understand. Grandfather has Skype, we can talk everyday ..."

"Look I'm confident that the cold clear mountain air will help you arrive at the correct decision. And I'll going to leave you alone to make it so don't call. When you get back you can track me down and let me know what your decision is." is what he told her but what he thought was the decision isn't chicken or pig; it's breakfast or no breakfast. "When does your flight leave?"

"8:20 am"

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, Anna and John are taking me"

"Well I had better be going, you're going to have to get there pretty early to clear security"

She smiled shyly at him "I can sleep on the plane"

His desire for her made his chest ache. He smiled at her "Thanks anyway, you know the rule, I'll wait". He gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead "Have a good trip" and left.

In the lift down he turned off the clock app. It stopped at 39:53:17. He wondered if he would ever start it again.


	11. Ruby Tuesday  Wild Horses

Ruby Tuesday

As he drove to Egham Matthew thought so much for Plan A. He had been planning to take Mary to the Last Night of the Proms Saturday and then talk her into taking off with him to the south of France. Two days in he was going to propose. And now she has run off. He was afraid she would not some back.

LV had not given him a reason for breaking it off but over the years he thought he had figured it out. She had loved him but she would have been trapped in a small world, with him and whatever family they produced. Instead she chose the big world. And succeeded, after all with a full professorship at her age. Not something she could have done with a husband and kids to tie her down.

And Mary was already in the bigger world. Worlds really. Money, Society, Aristocracy. As she flew west over the Atlantic the world he offered her was going to look smaller and smaller.

There was not much he could do now. Give his last set of Proms tickets to his mother and aunt. He smiled to himself, he'd hadn't made to any of the Proms. Anyway they would enjoy going to the Last Night. Cancel a bunch of reservations. He had the rest of the month off. He couldn't go back to work. The HR office had already told him that he worked way more hours than he was supposed to so.

Maybe go for a hike. He hadn't been up the Pennine Way for a long time. It wouldn't be too crowded this time of year.

Wild Horses

Mary knew it was a mistake before she even landed at the airport in Jackson Hole.

As they drove to the ranch her grandfather could tell she was unsettled.

"What's the problem sweetheart?"

She could talk to her grandfather in a way she could not talk to her father. She loved her father but he was old school reserved. He would never have understood. Her grandfather would listen, she would have to put to put up with his folksy sayings and cornball humour, but he would listen.

"I met this doctor" she began.

"Professionally?"

"Yes, at first." and she told him about cutting her thumb and of course he had to tell her to cut towards her chum and not her thumb, because she could always get a new chum, but she plowed on telling him how she discovered the doctor's last name was Crawley and how that had intrigued her. How they had lunched / brunched together and how he was such a great listener and intelligent. And brave, she told him about the medal and his funny wound.

Here he gave her a quizzical look. "You tell that story like you've never the scar yourself"

Mary could not help blushing. She shook her head no. He motioned at her to keep going.

"Then things went off the rails for a while" She dreaded telling him about going to Matthew's flat because she knew he would warn her against judging a man by his clothes. But she went ahead and told him and he did warn her.

Then she told him how she been mugged, she could not tell him the truth about that, and how Matthew had taken care of her. How she had been falling in love with him but she had to get away to decide what to do.

"So far everything you've told me this Dr. Crawley says he is a keeper. I particularly like that he seems to be an old fashioned gentleman. You don't see many of those any more. So what's the downside?"

"It's me. He didn't say it but I know he wants children. Probably lots of them. He's one of nature's family men. I didn't use to see myself like that. I wanted it all." she sighed.

He pulled the SUV over to the side of the highway and stopped. "You're using a lot of past tense there".

"Yes I suppose I am. On the flight over all I could do was doodle childrens' names. Old fashioned ones. It was a mistake coming here"

Her grandfather took out his cell phone. "I'll tell them to get the jet turned around. There's a flight from Salt Lake to London first thing in the morning".

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks"

"Invite me to the wedding sweetheart"

At the airport bookshop in Salt Lake Mary asked the clerk if he knew who Esme Weatherwax was and he sold her a couple of paperbacks. She read them on the plane. She was flattered by the comparison but she could not see the romance in it.

Mary made it back to London at 6:30 p.m. Saturday night. When she got back to her flat she checked her messages., There were none from Matthew. There was a long one from her grandfather.

"Hi sweetheart. Just to be on the safe side I had my people check out your doctor friend. Like I said before he looks like a keeper. Father died in a car accident when he was young. Hit by a drunk driver. Probably why he's teetotal. Mother raised him as a single mother. With the settlement from the accident she bought a house in Egham, which is out by Heathrow. She still lives there. She never remarried. Works as a tax auditor. Have to make sure she never sees my books. He was an excellent student in the regular school system. Boy Scout. Scholarship student at Oxford. Army financed his medical school. Lived with a Lavinia Swire. They broke up when the army sent him to Afghanistan. That must have stung. I know, happened to me when I was in Korea. Worked out for the best. Four years in Afghanistan. One tour and voluntarily did another. Grievously wounded while caring for wounded in a crashed helicopter while under enemy fire. Awarded the Conspicuous Gallantry Cross. That's a big deal. And sweetheart you had better look up what grievous means, you know he got shot four times, he got the medal for the first three wounds, not the one in the butt. While recovering wrote a respected paper on treating wounds caused by IEDs. Didn't reup although the army would be glad to have him. Works for NHS as an ER doc. At St. Swithin's. You knew that of course. Works an extraordinary number of hours. Banks most of his pay. Performance reviews indicate excellent performance as a doctor, but he is bad with paperwork, following regulations and it is thought he would not make a good manager. That's OK with me, I'm a loner myself. No debts. No criminal record. A couple of speeding tickets. Outside work, few interests, which is not surprising given the hours he work. Volunteers as a medic at Scout Camps. Spends his holidays hiking or biking somewhere. No evidence of any vices, no drugs, no gambling, no porn, nothing kinky that we can find out about. Not a partier. Not gay. Other than you, no love interests. All in all, except for the workaholic part, which is what drove your grandmother to drink, and I hope you can do something about that, he has the makings of a perfect grandson-in-law. Bring him out to meet me sometime sweetheart. Oh, and you may want to have him sign a pre-nup although in hindsight I regret making your dad sign one. Anyway I've got to go. Bye."


	12. Anybody Seen My Baby

Anybody Seen My Baby

Mary went down to Matthew's flat and knocked on the door. A Chinese woman answered. Mary looked at the number on the door. It was the right flat. Mary apologized for bothering the woman and then went upstairs to Anna and John's flat.

John answered her knock. "Anna it's the boss lady." he called over his shoulder. "Come on in. I thought you were gone for three weeks, not three days. Thing is we sublet your place to a punk rock band...".

Mary ignored him. "Where's Matthew?" she demanded.

Anna looked at her. "He's gone"

"Gone?"

"Our Chinese friend has terminated all the month to month tenancies. Apparently the Chinese Olympic team needs the accommodation"

"But the Olympics are not until next year"

John shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway they offered Matthew a buyout in lieu of notice and he took it. It was the day he took the Chinese food up to you. Ironic isn't it. He moved out the next day, the day before you left."

Anna smiled at Mary "Matthew said to give this to you if you asked about him" and she handed Mary an envelope.

Inside was a card with an Aubrey Beardsley illustration of a blond knight speaking to a dark haired lady who was leaning out of a window in a turret. The lady did not have a lot of clothing on. Inside the card it read '39:53:17'. Nothing else.

"What does that mean?" asked Anna.

"It's a long story. Which I will you after the wedding. Did he tell you where he was going?"

"No, but he did say that if anything came for him to forward it to his mother in Egham." Anna handed her the address "I think you might qualify"

Mary looked at Anna. Her friend had a funny look on her face. "What's the matter with you?'

Anna gave her a big grin. Behind her John had a sheepish grin. "It turns out those sperm weren't too old to swim upstream."

Mary gave a shriek and hugged Anna.

-0-

Back in her flat she took out her cell phone. It's worth a shot she thought and dialled his number. It rang three times and then went to his message.

"If you are a lady who knows the number of hours in the spell push it, otherwise push 1"

She pushed 72 and heard '39:53:17'.

She shook her head and redialed. This time she pushed 1. All she heard was that his mailbox was full.

Maybe he was at work. She got her jacket and went to St. Swithin's.

The ER room was starting to fill up with the usual Saturday night clientele. Mary asked the clerk if Dr. Crawley was on duty and was told no. Mary was about to leave when she had an inspiration.

"Is Nurse Friendly on duty?".

She was and she came out to see Mary about twenty minutes later. She had an envelope. "Doc Crawley said to give it to you if you showed up".

Inside was another card with a Beardsley illustration, this time of the blond knight speaking to the dark haired lady who was now standing in front of him. The lady had less clothing on this time. Inside the card it read '39:53:17'. Nothing else.

Nurse Friendly looked at her.

"I'll tell you at the wedding" Mary thanked her for the card and left.

The next day, Sunday, Mary drove out to Egham. She found Matthew's mother's house and parked behind what had to be Matthew's Honda CRV. Finally. She had tracked him down. Mary went up to the door and rang the bell. No one answered. Great. Just great.

The woman from next door came up to her. "Isobel is just over at Carol's place. I'll go get her"

Before Mary could say anything the woman scurried off down the road. A few minutes later she came back with a grey haired slim lady.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Crawley? Is Matthew home?"

"No, I'm sorry he's on a trip" Isobel could see Mary look at the Honda. " A hiking holiday, he left his car here and took the train".

"I wonder if I could speak to you .. inside if you don't mind?" Mary asked.

Isobel caught on. "Thanks Judy." opened her door and invited Mary in.

Inside Isobel had Mary sit down in the living room. She did not offer Mary tea, she just started making

it.

Once they each had a cup Isobel looked at Mary inquiringly. "What can I do for you, Ms...?"

"Mary Crawley..."

"Crawley... you're not married to..."

"No" not yet Mary thought. And then Mary told the story of how she cut her thumb, how he had stitched it up, how they had hit it off...

Isobel interrupted her. "Are you the girl Matthew was going to the south of France with?"

"I wasn't aware that he had gone to the south of France" Mary said coolly.

"He didn't go. He was going to go but he said the girl had to cancel. She had some kind of last minute business trip she had to go on to the States. So he went hiking instead."

Mary's face fell. South of France? She was tired and jet lagged, both ways. She felt like crying.

"I think I might be that girl but I didn't know about the south of France. I did have to go on a sudden trip to the States and I guess I surprised him before he could surprise me."

Isobel smiled to herself, there was more than one surprise, she had seen the receipt for the engagement ring. "So you're here looking for him"

"Yes, it wasn't a business trip, I just had to get away to think, I knew he wanted to go further and I didn't know what I wanted to do"

"And do you now?"

"Yes. But now I can't find him to tell him"

"And when you do find him?"

"I won't leave him again"

"In what sense...?" Isobel left her question open ended.

"In the sense of married with children"

Isobel smiled at her and reached over and squeezed Mary's arm. "Don't worry, there's no bears left on the Pennine Way, he'll be back. In the meantime if we are going to be mother-in-law and daughter-in-law we should get to know each other better. Tell me about yourself."

Isobel was a very good listener. That must be where Matthew got it from. Mary found herself telling Isobel her whole life story.

Isobel was delighted to find out Downton Abbey was used for the filming 'Mannerly Manor', a television series set in the late Edwardian era about the Duke of Mannerly and his family and all their servants. On the surface they were all very chi chi but secretly they are all putting the boots to each other. She had tried once to explain its appeal to Matthew but he thought it sounded rather twee.

Isobel had ignored that. She loved that show. Mary invited her to come visit.

They discussed Matthew's refusal to even consider becoming the next Earl. Isobel tried to reassure Mary "There's nothing in my research on the Crawleys, our Crawley line that is, that links us to any nobility. I think it's a dead end. And you know Matthew is right, for us an earldom would just be a good dinner party story, but for you it would mean something. The two of you can always be the Countess of Grantham and consort, like the Queen and Prince Phillip".

Mary asked about Lavinia. She told Isobel that Matthew had told her about LV but she wanted to hear Isobel's opinion and did she have any pictures.

"Are you sure you want to see them?" asked Isobel. Mary assured her that she did.

They sat together going through the photo albums. Mary saw Matthew grow up, from a gangly school kid to a doctor to an army captain. And along side all the way from when he was a teenager was a beautiful strawberry blond girl. Mary could feel jealousy souring her stomach.

"And she dumped him"

"Yes" said Isobel "she wanted way more than he could give her. He was really hurt by it. I wasn't very happy myself, I saw all my hopes of grandchildren fading away. You know it almost killed him. When he was wounded ... you know I really believe that having someone love you can help you make it through a medical crisis" Mary nodded, she knew "well when he was wounded I really hated Lavinia because she wasn't there with her love to help him, I used all my love and it almost wasn't enough, he almost died. But he went and saw her and he says he's over her and that's good enough for me" and hopefully for you too thought Isobel.

"Tell me about his wounds"

"You know all those scars on his body between his breastbone and his groin..."

Mary shook her head no. This was the second time in three days she was embarrassed to admit that she had not seen Matthew naked. "He told me about his hilarious wound, he called it"

Isobel tilted her head at Mary. "How long have you actually known Matthew?"

"Less than 72 hours" Mary admitted. When she saw Isobel's look of amazement she hurriedly added "spread out over the last eight months"

"But you haven't been intimate"

"No"

Isobel shook her head. Young people. Things were different back in the day. Matthew's father and her certainly hadn't waited that long.

"Matthew was shot four times. One caused his hilarious wound, that was the easy one. The other three were worse. They struck him in a diagonal line from just below his breastbone to just above his grain. Somehow they missed his kidneys and his ah ... reproductive equipment but they tore up most of his alimentary canal. He lost half of his stomach and most of his small intestine. He almost died four times, once at the scene, once in the ER, later he got a bad infection and once during one of his surgeries. He had eight different operations before everything stabilized. He came this close to having to wear a colostomy bag. You must have noticed that he doesn't eat very much at a time" Mary nodded "because he can't process very much food at a time. So he has to eat small portions more often and take a whole lot of supplements. He is quite self conscious about it, to cover it up he tends to talk a lot at meals. You have to watch him to make sure he gets enough nutrients"

Isobel patted Mary on the knee "When you do see the scars, and there are a lot of them, and there is no way around saying this, they are hideous, don't let them put you off. He is terribly self conscious about them. If they bother you make him wear a t-shirt." Isobel almost blushed when she belatedly realized what she was implying.

To cover her embarrassment Isobel stood up. "Would you like to see his room? It will give you a better idea of what he is like." Mary eagerly accepted.

Where his flat had been a sterile horror his room was veritable museum of a boy's life. There were toy soldiers, camping and sporting gear piled everywhere. The walls were covered with pennants, certificates, posters and pictures. His bookcase was filled with adventures books, a lot of science fiction and fantasy. Mary was happy to see there was no picture of Lavinia. There was a lot of Scouting stuff. The impression she got was ...

"He is a bit of a romantic" Isobel said with a fond smile "I think he would have loved to have been a knight riding off to rescue a damsel from some dragon. It think that's why he loves Scouting so much, if you look at it in a certain way it's the last manifestation of chivalry." Isobel shuffled through the papers on Matthew's desk, picked up a small case and handed it to Mary "That's his medal. Prince Charles gave it to him"

Inside the case was a silver cross on a blue, white and red ribbon. Mary shivered as she touched it. She did not notice as Isobel hurriedly hide a small ring case under some papers.

As they were leaving Mary noticed Matthew's tie rack. Amidst the various striped and plain dotted ties was the pretty blue paisley tie that matched Matthew's eyes. "Matthew didn't buy this it for himself did he?" she asked.

Isobel frowned "No I don't think he did. It probably was given to him by his aunt or ..."

Mary picked the tie off the rack "Do you think he would mind if I replaced it? It's looking rather ratty"

"No" Isobel answered "Not at all" She smiled to herself. Do you want to burn the photo albums as well she thought. Matthew you've got yourself a fierce one here.

As they were heading down the stairs Isobel said "I just remembered. You must be the Lady" and she went into the kitchen and brought back an envelope. Mary knew what was in it.

She was right. Inside was another card with another Beardsley illustration. This time the dark haired lady was seated sidesaddle in front of the blond knight on his charger. The lady had almost no clothing on at all. Inside the card it read '39:53:17'. Nothing else.

Isoble looked at Mary "And the significance is ...?"

"I will tell the whole story at the wedding"

Mary had an idea. Matthew was hiking the Pennine Way. The trail had to cross a road at some point, if she could get ahead of him, she could park at the crossing and wait for him to come to her. She smiled to herself, she could even pose in sultry manner on the bonnet of her Porsche. "Did Matthew leave an itinerary?" she asked Isobel.

"Why yes he did, he said it was part of being prepared". Isobel went to her desk and opened up her laptop. "He emailed it to me. Here it is"

Mary looked over Isobel's shoulder as Isobel scrolled through the itinerary. Suddenly Mary said "Stop. Go back to next Saturday."

The entry read 'Tour Downton Abbey. Overnight at the Dunromin B & B in Ripon'

Mary had a better idea.


	13. Happy

Happy

The next Saturday Mary was standing in a room on the third floor of the Great House at Downton Abbey. She watching the tourist bus parking lot with a pair of binoculars. She spotted Matthew come off the third tour bus that day. As he walked to meet the tour guide he was talking to two blond girls who had gotten off the bus with him. They were hanging on his every word. Mary frowned at that. She handed the binoculars to Mrs. Carson.

"He's the one in the brown t-shirt"

"The one walking with the two pretty blond girls?"

"Yes" said Mary in a clipped tone "That's him. Let's get set".

-0-

Matthew had toured a lot of awe inspiring castles, cathedrals and great houses. He had never felt a personal connection to one before, admittedly a potential connection, and most likely a past tense and improbable connection, but a connection all the same. Did his ancestors walk through these halls once upon a time? Would the ghosts of his ancestors reach out of the stones and welcome him back? Would they let him leave? Was it his destiny to remain here forever? He shivered. Instead of daydreaming he had better pay attention to what the tour guide was saying.

"We are now at the entrance to the library. It is one of the finest private libraries in the United Kingdom. Several of the Earls were avid book collectors. There are many first editions from such authors as Dickens and Austen. Now let me introduce you to Mrs. Carson, the housekeeper, and she will tell something of what role the library played in the lives of the young ladies before World War One changed everything."

Mrs. Carson was dressed in a severe long dress which looked like it belonged to that era.

"Thank you Tiffany." Mrs. Carson opened the double doors to the library and the tour group followed her in to where a velvet rope blocked further entry. "At that time there was little entertainment for young ladies. There was of course no television, no internet, no iPods so young ladies did a lot of reading. Often they would sit and read as they waited for young gentlemen to call, as this young lady is waiting" and Mrs. Carson drew their attention to a young dark haired lady dressed in a period dress sitting in a wing chair in the corner intently reading a book.

Matthew stared at the lady.. No it can't be.

Mrs. Carson continued. "Now should a young gentleman call upon a young lady, they would of course act in the most reserved manner. Even if the young gentleman was a soldier who had been a long time away at war at most there would be a bow over a chaste handshake. As you shall see".

On cue Mr. Carson, dressed in a period butler costume entered the library through a side door and announced in his stentorian voice. "Lady Crawley, a visitor." The young lady put down her book and stood facing the door. No one appeared. Mr. Carson turned round and looked through the door. No one was there. He held up his forefinger to the young lady, who sat back down again and picked up her book again, and then he hurried over to Mrs. Carson. In a stage whisper so loud the whole tour group could hear he whispered to his wife "Elsie, the young man did not show up today, what are we to do?"

Mrs. Carson looked at him with exasperation. "We are going to have to make do" She scanned the tour group and then grabbed Matthew by the arm. "You'll do. Follow him" and she pushed Matthew after Mr. Carson.

As they went down the hall and around the corner Mr. Carson told Matthew "Your cue is when she stands up and looks at the door. You walk slowly up to her, she will extend her hand to you, you will take it and bow your head over it. Do not kiss it!. Understand?"

Matthew could only nod, he was so befuddled.

They arrived at the side door. Mr. Carson turned to Matthew "Remember you haven't seen her in a long time, act accordingly" and then he opened the doors and went in.

"Lady Crawley, a visitor."

Matthew watched through the doors until the young lady came into his view. It was Mary. He walked slowly, very slowly towards her.

As he approached she held up her hand. "Cousin Matthew"

He took her hand and bowed over it. "Lady Mary"

He straightened up. He did not let go of her hand. He looked in her dark eyes, they were shiny, he could see a tears forming. He stood entranced.

"Welcome home Matthew".

He could feel her give him a slight tug with her hand. He needed no other signal He sweep her into his arms. He kissed her with a hunger he thought he no longer had. And he felt her respond with an equal hunger.

When Matthew finally became conscious of his surroundings he could hear the tour guide herding her charges out of the library. He was sure he had heard clapping and sensed camera flashes.

Finally the doors were all closed and they were alone. They stood holding hands.

"That clock had better be running"

He startled. He hadn't even thought to start the clock. He took out his iPhone. Maybe he could blame a low battery. He opened the app.

They both looked at the clock. It was running. As they watched it changed to 40:00:00.

She looked at him "You are not going to be farther than hailing distance from me for the next 32 hours. Your tour is over."

"Do I get a refund?"

"Only in kind" and she kissed him again.

"I had better get my pack from the bus"

"Do you have one of the brochures? He gave one to her and she marked down two places on the map on the back "Get your pack and drop it off with Carson at the deliveries entrance here and then meet me under my tree here. I've got to get out of this dress before I wreck it" She gave him a quick kiss and then she was gone.

-0-

Matthew found Mary's tree easy enough. There was no sign of Mary. Instead of sitting on the bench he considered the tree. The lower branches had been trimmed away but if you had a eight foot ladder you could climb that tree. He wondered when was the last time a little boy had climbed that tree. Probably the Earl, a long, long time ago. It had potential as a tree house site. He could see himself building a tree house in it with his son.

"A penny for your thoughts"

He turned around. Mary was standing beside the bench, There was a picnic basket on it. "I was thinking of starting a new business: Downton Tree House Developments." he smiled at her "Did you ever climb this tree"

"No of course not. I don't think the thought ever crossed my mind"

Matthew decided to change the subject. "I thought you would be gone for three or four weeks"

"I had to come back"

"Family emergency?"

"You might say that"

And? Matthew wanted to ask but he didn't,

Mary sat down on the bench and opened the picnic basket. "It must have been a while since you've eaten. Come sit down"

Matthew sat down on the other side of the picnic basket from her. "So of all the stately houses in the world how did you happen to be in this one today helping out the staff with their little tableau?"

"This is my home It's the family business. Why shouldn't I help out."

"Speaking of your home" and he waved his hand in the general direction of the Great House "if this is Downton Abbey where exactly is Grantham?"

Mary smiled at him "It is a few old ruins back beyond that hill. No one knows exactly why the first Earl chose to be Earl of Grantham instead of the Earl of Downton".

Matthew changed tack. "You met my mother. That's how you knew I would be here today."

"Yes I did. After all you told John and Anna to forward anything that came for you to her."

"Did you have a good chat?"

"Yes we did. She showed me all the photo albums."

"All of them?"

"Yes, don't worry I thought you and Lavinia made a sweet couple." She looked at him. "I trust I was using the past tense correctly"

"Yes, very much so."

"Your mother mentioned you had been planning a trip to the south of France"

Matthew shrugged his shoulders "The best laid plans ..."

"But instead you decided to come visit Downton Abbey"

"It was not that far off my route ..."

"With two gorgeous blonds..."

He grinned at her "Astrid and Frida? I just met them on the bus this morning."

"Why did you come here?" She was serious now..

Matthew did not answer right away. He stood up and looked all around, at the Great House and the surrounding grounds. He went to her, reached down, took her hand and pulled her up. He turned her so her back was to his front and he pulled her back against him. He turned so they were facing the Great House.. "I wanted to see if I could see you in this place. I wanted to see if I could see myself in this place. I wanted to see if I could see us in this place."

"And did you?"

Matthew did not answer. He just started to nuzzle Mary's neck. She raised her right hand to the side of head. "Turn around" she whispered.

When finally they broke apart she asked "Now would you like something to eat?"

"No I ..." he looked at her and then he went and looked in the picnic basket. In it there were a lot of small snacks, not the few picnic staples you would expect. "My mother really did tell you everything".

"Don't be ashamed. It does not bother me". Now, Mary thought, embarrassed at how she had reacted when he hadn't eaten all of the meal she had prepared for him.

"You haven't seen the scars yet"

"I will. And when I do, if I can't stand them, I'll make you wear a t-shirt."

He laughed and sat down. He patted the bench beside him. "Are these little smoked salmon sandwiches?"

-0-

They spent the rest of the afternoon sitting on the bench talking. She told him how her grandfather had completely rebuilt the Great House, modernizing all the internal systems while restoring all of its grandeur. All resulting in the the best preserved great house in the United Kingdom and her father and grandfather not having spoken to each other in the last 20 years, since Sybil's christening. Her father lived solely off the income from the Estate. If her mother or her and her sisters needed more money they got it from their grandfather.

The sun was going down behind the tree when Mary cell phone rang. She looked at the text. "It's my sister, Sybil, texting me (actually Sybil had texted 'you lovebirds') that it is time to get ready for dinner."

"About that...I've only got two outfits with me and I wearing the best one."

"Don't worry. It's been taken care of."

He picked up the picnic basket, she took his arm and they headed back to the Great House.


	14. Keys To Your Love

Keys To Your Love

Mary showed him to his room. "The modern sleeping quarters are in what was the bachelor's wing in the old days. The family's old sleeping quarters are kept as they were and are part of the tour. The part you missed. Don't worry, when my grandfather restored the Great House he made sure that this end of was fully modernized. In fact the bathrooms were fully Americanized" when she saw his puzzled look she added "you'll understand what I mean when you have a shower".

She continued "Your room is here, across from you is Tom Branson's room, he's Sybil's boyfriend. Don't worry if you hear a lot of scurrying back and forthwith tonight, it won't be rats if you know what I mean. You share a bathroom with Tom" She lead him down the corridor "This is my room. The one on the corner. This is Edith's room next to it. Do not confuse the two! Sybil's room is across the hall. My parent's room is down at the other corner and there is a guest room across the hall from them. Remember this is my room" she tapped the door to her room as she lead him back to his room.

He looked at her innocently "Is there some way you could mark your door? Maybe tape a red rose to it or something?."

She glared at him. "Don't trifle with me" and then smiled at him "It'll be the one with the babe in the slinky nightie".

She left him at his room. "I'm sorry but there's no valet service anymore so you are on your own. I'll come by and get you in an hour."

Matthew looked around. He could see his navy blue suit on the suit stand with his RAMC regimental tie draped over it. He looked in the closet and then in the bureau drawers. There were enough of his clothes to last for three weeks. His mother must have sent them up with Mary.

He gathered up his shaving stuff and headed to the bathroom

Forty minutes later he was back in his room. He had just had the best shower of his whole life. Six different shower heads and endless hot water. You could have a party in the shower. He smiled to myself, it was worth a try. He hung up the bathrobe and pulled on a pair of briefs. He was just about to put on a white dress shirt when there was knock at the door. He turned to the door but before he could answer Mary came in.

He hurriedly covered his front with the shirt.

Mary was dressed in very simple, but very elegant, black cocktail dress. She sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I want to see them. Come here."

Still without having said a word Matthew moved closer to her but he stayed out of range of her hand.

"Don't you want me to see them?"

"No"

"Are you always going to wear a t-shirt?"

"Yes"

"No you're not. Now come here"

He moved closer to her. She took the shirt away from him and put it on the bed. The area between his breastbone and the top of his briefs looked like a road map of London with the map of scars continuing below the top of his briefs. The bullet holes were like giant craters. His mother had been right, they were hideous. But not repulsive, she took a deep breath, she could stand them.

"Do they still hurt?"

"Only when I look at them"

She put her hand on his hip and made him turn around. The map of scars continued on his back. She peeled back the briefs on his right side and could see the starburst scar on his right buttock. The hilarious scar. She traced it with her finger. She turned him back around. These other scars were not hilarious. She closed her eyes and put her face on his belly. She kissed the ribbed skin. She lifted her head and looked up at his face. He had a tense look on his face. She ran her palms down his torso from his ribs to the top of his briefs. The scars were not rough, they were more like corduroy, warm corduroy. She decided that to her they looked like old leather, discoloured and badly distressed old leather. He would not need to wear a t-shirt. She started to slip her hands below the top of his briefs.

Matthew grabbed her wrists. "You're going to have to stop" he said in a small tight voice. "Unless you can get them to postpone diner for a couple of hours."

She came out of her trance. "Yes, I see what you mean"

She watched him dress and then they went down to dinner.

-0-

In the great hall Mary introduced Matthew to her family.

The Earl, Robert Crawley, was a bluff sort of man of military bearing. He had a diffident look in his eyes which Matthew had not expected. He had thought the Earl would project confidence and control. He must feel emasculated because of the money thought Matthew.

The Countess, Lady Cora, looked liked she favoured too many pills with her vodka. She looked like she was just barely holding things together. If she had a propensity to addiction it could not of been helped by the animosity between her husband and her father.

The middle daughter, Lady Edith, embodied every stereotype Matthew had of rich party girls. She smelled of tobacco smoke and some no doubt expensive perfume.

In turn she gave him a cool appraisal. "So this is what Mary has drug home. This time. Looks to be an improvement on that Spanish playboy". She gave Mary an nasty smile. Mary frowned at her.

The youngest daughter, Lady Sybil, was a pleasant surprise. An university student, Oxbridge he was sure, a pre-raphaelite beauty. Matthew gave her his full smile. Behind him Mary frowned, feeling slighted in her classical beauty.

Beside Sybil was her boyfriend, Tom Branson, another university student. He gave Matthew a misery loves company smile.

And then Matthew came to a person whom needed no introduction. "Hello mother, what at a pleasant surprise" he said and gave her a hug. He looked at Mary over his mother's shoulder and shook his head.

When they were seated Mary leaned over to him and asked in a low voice. "Are you mad at me?".

"You know my feelings about this, the title should be yours, not mine." he whispered in her ear.

"Whatever happens you brought it on yourself. Now laugh like I told you something funny so they don't think we're fighting"

"We aren't are we?"

"No we're not"

Dinner went very well Mary thought. Matthew and Tom had been seated by her father at one end of the table. With his uncanny listening ability Matthew turned a question from her father about the regimental tie Matthew was wearing into a question about the Earl's own military service and all of a sudden her father was replaying the Falklands campaign which he had served in so many years ago. He was more animated than Mary had seen him in a long time.

When Edith had started rolling her eyes and whining about she had heard all these war stories hundreds of times Mary had been about to squelch her but Matthew turned to Edith and gave her his full beautiful smile. "Lady Edith, you may have heard these stories before but we have not" motioning to Tom and himself "and it is important that young men hear them, because men like your father did dangerous and necessary things when they had to be done and we might be called upon to do them ourselves someday:" He could have said it in such a way to put Edith down, Mary thought I would have, but instead he used such a reasonable tone that all the ladies, Mary and Edith included, found themselves nodding in agreement, that of course the old chief should be instructing the young warriors how things were done back in the day. It certainly puffed her father up.

Mary seized the opportunity to get Matthew to tell about his medal. Having heard the story before she appreciated his technique in setting the scene, building the tension and then setting up the punch line. Mary bet herself that Edith would bite but Sybil beat her to it "in the ass!" she blurted out and the whole table erupted in laughter. Then it seemed everyone had an embarrassing story to tell to much general merriment and the dinner turned into the best family dinner in they had had in a very long time.

After dinner, when they had all adjourned to the drawing room Robert called upon Isobel to sing for her supper. She set up her laptop and showed them the research she had on Matthew's line of Crawleys. They were mostly lawyers in Manchester, with only one son per generation, back to the patriarch, a George Crawley who died in the Indian Mutiny, 1857, age 42. She had no record of his birth. England did not have birth certificates before 1837.

Robert took over. On his laptop he showed where in 1815 a second son, George Crawley, had been born to the then Earl. There is no record of his death or even what became of him after 1835.

Robert beamed at Matthew. "I think we have found the missing link. Matthew, you are my heir, the next Earl of Grantham" Robert paused "Of course the estate goes to the girls, but at least the title will continue on in the Crawley lineage."

Matthew shook his head "It all could still be a coincidence. I would guess that George was the most popular christian name for boys back then. You need a document of some kind to connect the two"

Isobel pulled a very old book out of her laptop bag. "There may be something. This is our George's wife's diary." She had marked several pages with fine ribbons. She opened the book at one of the ribbons. "You see she makes a note that George sent his father letters twice a year but he never received any reply." She looked at Robert "Is there an archive where your ancestor's correspondence might be kept?".

"Unfortunately, nothing organized. Some of the Earls kept every piece of paper, some kept none. When my father-in-law renovated the Great House " the Earl gave a sour grimace "he had all the paper packed up and stored away in an old stone barn. I don't think anyone has looked at them since."

"Well then let's have a treasure hunt tomorrow".

They all looked at Sybil. "We'll all get together and go through the papers and see if we can't find the missing piece to the puzzle" she explained.

When the evening wound down at about eleven Matthew and Mary walked up the grand staircase together holding hands. Matthew walked Mary to her door. He kissed her and turned away to go to his room.

She grabbed his arm. "Come in for awhile. Please." she pleaded.

He looked around. No one was looking. He followed her into the room.

She went over to her bedside table and turned on a small reading lamp. It was the only light on in the room.

Matthew stood looking at her and then at the bed.

She came up to him "Unhook my necklace" and she turned her back to him.

He put his hands under her hair and undid the clasp. The warmth of her neck on his hands, the scent of her... he wasn't breathing. He felt he was on the edge of a precipice about to cross a vast chasm on a tightrope.

"Unzip my dress"

He slowly zipped it down her back. He had stopped breathing. He stepped out onto the tightrope. She shrugged her shoulders and the dress fell to her feet. She stepped out of it.

"Undo my bra"

He had some difficulty with the hook. It had been a very long time. She pulled the bra away from her body and threw it on to a chair. He was feeling very light headed. There was a cross wind blowing, he felt himself teetering on the tightrope. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Do not turn around" he told her.

"Why not?"

"I will not make love to you until you love me"

"I love you now"

"It hasn't been 72 hours yet."

"Look I getting pretty tired of that clock. How much time is left? And I'm starting to get cold"and to emphasize the last point she shivered.

Matthew knew that if he let go of her all was lost. He looked around. Her bathrobe was draped over the end of the bed. Still holding her shoulders he backed her to the end of the bed, reached down quickly with one hand, grabbed the robe, shook it open and put it over her shoulders.

"If you promise to be a good girl and tie up the robe I'll let you go"

"I promise to tie up the robe".

He did and she did.

With some difficulty Matthew got out his iPhone and opened the app. The clock read 49:28:14.

Mary worked out the math. "So you're saying I won't fully love you until about 9:30 tomorrow night"

"More or less"

"Well doctor, what is it that I am feeling right now?"

"Two thirds love and one third lust"

"Is there a cure? Because I'm about to blow up"

He smiled at her "No more than me. Bed rest is the best short term solution", kissed her and left her room.


	15. Beast of Burden

Beast of Burden

After breakfast six of them headed to the barn where Downton Abbey's archives, such as they were, were stored. Isobel had driven up from the south in Matthew's Honda CRV so Matthew drove her and Mary in that while Robert drove Sybil and Tom in the Estate's Range Rover. Cora and Edith begged off.

Once there Robert offered them all dust masks. "The papers in here haven't been shifted since they were stored in here over 20 years ago so you may need these." When Matthew took one all the rest followed his lead.

Robert continued "Now we are looking for correspondence from Matthew's George Crawley to Downton Abbey. We know he went to India sometime after 1835 and died there in 1857. Now don't get distracted by something you run across that is unrelated. If something like that interests you set it aside and you can peruse it after our search is done. Any questions? No? Let's get started."

The six of them naturally forme three teams. Sybil and Tom at the west end of the barn, Robert and Isobel in the middle and Mary and Matthew at the east end. The morning passed quickly as the teams worked with enthusiasm, but to no avail. By the time Carson brought their picnic lunch the needle in a haystack nature of their quest was becoming apparent.

As they sat on the grass outside eating their sandwiches Robert said "If nothing else this little treasure hunt has indicated to me that there is a treasure trove of information in that building which should be properly archived by someone." Mary and Matthew certainly knew whom he meant by 'someone'.

Sybil agreed "There's several dissertations lurking in there. I could do one just on thank you letters, not notes, letters mind you, in the Victorian era."

After lunch the men went one way while the women went the other way to as Isobel put it "To check out the facilities".

On the way back Robert asked Tom if he wouldn't mind heading back on his own as he would like to speak to Matthew. Tom said he didn't mind and hurried off as he could see Sybil waiting by the cars.

Once Tom was out of earshot Robert said "I know things are done differently nowadays; that young men don't always feel the need to speak to the fathers of their .." he stumbled over his choice of words as he saw Matthew looking at him with an expectant look "anyway, Mary has told us all about you and from what we have seen of you... I must say that, heir or not, that I would welcome..."

Matthew stopped and looked at him. "Sir, it has been my intention for some time now to make Mary an offer. For one reason or another timing has been a problem; however, I have reason to believe that tonight would be most auspicious. Have I your permission Sir?"

"You do indeed. I would unreservedly welcome you to the family right now but" he smiled at Matthew" perhaps we should wait and see if Mary accepts".

On this note the two shook hands.

This tableau was not unobserved by the four waiting for them at the cars.

-0-

Later, after they had again started sorting through the paper detritus of 200 years of Downton Abbey Mary asked "Why did you and Father shake hands?" rather nonchalantly.

Matthew smiled at her. "We were negotiating your dowry. We settled on 50 ewes, two rams and a border collie. You're going to need one when you're out on the moors herding my flock" when he saw the look she was giving him he hurriedly amended his answer "I meant our flock. You know your Father is a hard bargainer. I was holding out for three goats also but he said there was a farmer down the road who would take you for 35 ewes and only 1 ram...hey what are you doing..."

Too late Matthew noticed the open water bottle in Mary's hand as she overturned it over his head. "Maybe that farmer will let you sleep in his hay loft tonight"

"Does he have a beautiful daughter?"

Mary threw the empty water bottle at him. She missed. Barely. He chased after her. She ran behind an old trunk. Matthew deked right and almost had her when they heard Robert's voice booming out "Children, less play and more work please"

"Yes Father"

"Yes Sir"

Suitably chastised they went back to work. For awhile.

-0-

"What time is it?"

"Just past 3:30"

"No, I meant on the clock"

Matthew took out his iPhone and opened the app. He showed it to Mary. It read '65:58:03'.

"So just after 9:30 tonight"

Matthew smiled at Mary "More or less" but he could see she had a apprehensive look so he reached his hand out and squeezed her hand. "It'll be OK".

"Yes, I know" she squeezed his hand back "but I don't know"

-0-

Matthew looked around. There was one more trunk that looked promising. After that he was done. The missing link could stay missing. He swept the accumulated dust off the lid and opened up the trunk. It was filled with bundles of letters tied together with different coloured ribbons. He picked out one bundle tied with a royal blue ribbon. He undid the bow and looked at the first envelope. It was postmarked Bombay, India.

He carefully took out the letter. It was dated January 3, 1842 and was addressed to the Earl of Grantham. It started "Dear Father". Matthew skimmed through the letter. It announced the birth of a son, Albert ...His George Crawley's only son was named Albert.. this was...

"What have you got there?"

Matthew startled. He looked at Mary. Beautiful dusty Mary. The title should be yours as of right he thought. "It's the most amazing thing. This bundle of letters" which he waved in the air for effect "is about a dispute between two tenant farmers of the then Earl over ownership of a rooster. And if I'm any judge of the life expectancy of roosters the dispute probably outlived the rooster." He dropped the bundle of letters back in the trunk and closed the lid.

"Hmm. Look it's getting awfully warm in here. Could you hold down my t-shirt while I pull off my sweatshirt?" she asked.

Matthew gladly complied. It gave him a chance to touch her bare back.

Mary pulled off her sweatshirt and dropped it on the trunk Matthew had just closed. "What's next?" she asked.

"Have you looked in that box" he pointed to a box in the opposite corner. "Let's check it out and then call it a day."

-0-

Robert finally gave up on the quest at 5:30. "Well that's that. Maybe once the papers have been properly catalogued something might turn up. In the meantime let us head back to Great House. We could all use a wash and a rest before dinner."

Matthew held the back door of his Honda open for his mother and then opened the passenger door for Mary.

"Oh I forgot my sweatshirt. I'll be right back" said Mary and she ran into the barn. She knew exactly what she was looking for. She found her sweatshirt right where she left it. She opened up the trunk and took out the bundle of letters tied with the royal blue letter. She opened and read the same letter Matthew had read. She put it back in the bundle with the other letters and then wrapped them in her sweatshirt.

The others took off in the Range Rover. Matthew only gave Mary two minutes before he went looking for her but she met him at the door.

"Found what I was looking for" and she showed him the sweatshirt but not its contents. "Sorry I kept you waiting".


	16. Let's Spend The Night Together

Let's Spend The Night Together

Matthew had his pants and dress shirt on when someone knocked on his door. He had been expecting, hoping really, that Mary would barge in, but whomever this was was waiting for him to answer the door.

He opened it. "Hello Mother"

Isobel stepped by him into his bedroom. "The Earl is going to make a big announcement tonight so I thought I had better give you this first" and she handed the little ring case.

He took it "And you found this where?"

"Not very cleverly hidden on your desk. You know I have been cleaning up after you for more than 30 years. You have no secrets from me, Not even those lads' magazines you used to hide under your mattress."

Matthew almost blushed at the memory.

"Anyway I thought if the Earl was going to announce your engagement tonight Mary should be wearing your ring."

"You know, I haven't actually asked her yet"

"Oh, she's been telling everyone you are to be married at Christmas. Didn't I see you shaking lunch with the Earl after lunch today?"

"Yes, but he brought it up, not me"

"But you are going to ask her, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I was going to ask her tonight, after dinner, about 9:35"

"Why that exact time, did you consult an astrologer?"

"Sort of"

"Well you had better ask her now" Isobel advised him "So it is official before dinner. You have half an hour so get to it". She kissed him on the cheek and left his room.

Matthew tied his tie, the pretty blue paisley one. Although there was something different about it. It seemed newer, and prettier. He didn't know.

Matthew knocked on Mary's door. He thought about barging in but he couldn't; she had to invite him in, it was part of the spell.

The door opened a crack and Mary peered out at him. "Oh it's you, come on in"

She opened the door and he went in. She was dressed in the scantiest and frilliest bra and panties he had ever imagined, let alone seen.

She smiled at his reaction. "You weren't supposed to see these until after 9:30. Consider this a preview of coming attractions"

He wanted her so badly. Right now. No. He shook his head. Later. After 9:35.

"Your Father is going to make a big announcement at dinner"

"So you know"

"Well apparently you have been telling everyone except me."

"Does it bother you?"

"Not really, I would have liked to have been consulted, but no, I rather like the idea"

"That's great" Mary smiled and then gave him a hug and kiss.

It was almost too much for Matthew to have this beautiful, almost naked, woman in his arms. He had to keep talking, he had to divert his passions for the moment. He gently pushed her back. "The one thing I don't understand is.."

"Yes?"

"Why a Christmas wedding?"

"Oh" comprehension dawned on Mary. That announcement. "It was the soonest I could book the whole Great House. We're running a business here after all".

"Anyway my Mother suggested that I make it official before dinner instead of waiting until later"

"Official?"

"I was going to propose after 9:35 when the clock ran out and I knew you totally loved me ...

"Maybe a little doubt would be good thing for you, keep you on your toes" She kissed him again "Look I love you now. And anyway it's inevitable that that clock is going to hit 72 hours. I am not leaving your side until then."

He considered kneeling in front of her where she stood but that would put put his face level with what there was of her panties and that would be too much. He lead her to the bed and sat her down. He knelt in front of her. He took out the ring case and opened it up. "Lady Mary Crawley, will you marry me"

"Yes. Dr. Matthew Crawley, I will" she said and held out her left hand.

He slipped the solitaire diamond ring onto her ring finger.

He stood up and pulled her up. In a low and husky voice he said "You had better get dressed right now or we are going to have to come up with a reason why we didn't make it to dinner"

-0-

Mary and Matthew were the last ones down for dinner. Mary went immediately over to her father and whispered something in his ear. He looked at Matthew and whispered something in her ear. Mary came back to Matthew and tucked her arm in his.

"What was that about?"

"Just a last minute change in plans"

"Oh?"

"Just remember, no matter what happens, I've already got your ring and I am not giving it back"

Matthew turned to her "What do you mean by that?"

Before Mary could answer Carson came with a tray of champagne flutes.

"If everyone would take a glass I have two very important announcements to make" Robert requested.

Everyone took a glass, Matthew taking the one pointed out as containing Perrier, and looked at Robert expectantly.

"This afternoon Matthew asked me for permission to ask Mary for her hand in marriage. I am pleased to announce that I gave it, he asked her and she accepted. To the happy couple" and he raised his glass . He and the rest toasted Matthew and Mary.

Tom shook Matthew's hand "Congratulations. You set a very high standard"

And then Robert shook Matthew's hand. "Welcome to the family. I am so pleased that we are to be doubly united."

Matthew gladly accepted their congratulations but he wondered what had Robert meant by 'doubly'. He looked at Mary who was happily showing off her ring to the other ladies who were oohing and awing over it. Even Edith seemed happy for Mary.

The ladies then came to congratulate Matthew while Robert and Tom went to congratulate Mary.

Cora hugged Matthew. "Welcome to the family. We are so pleased you are able to bring everything together"

Matthew thanked her but was puzzled by what she meant by "bring everything together".

Edith smiled at him "Why aren't there guys like you in the places I frequent"

Sybil gave him a very enthusiastic hug and kiss. "I am so happy for you and Mary".

Tom you are a very lucky guy if you can handle her Matthew thought.

And finally his mother. "So I am to have grandchildren" she smiled at him.

"That's the hope" and he kissed her on the forehead.

"You know she is pretty strong willed"

"That's part of the attraction. She challenges me"

Robert called for their attention. "I have a second announcement. Not only am to have a son-in-law, I have a heir to my title, and I am very pleased to say they are embodied in the same person". He raised his glass "To Matthew, the next Earl of Grantham" And they all toasted Matthew.

While they were toasting him Matthew was staring at Mary.

Robert continued "for those who don't know the whole story ...'

Someone said "Do tell"

Mary started coming towards Matthew as he continued to stare at her. He started to reach into his breast pocket. She hurried to him and grabbed his wrist.

"If you stop that clock I'll break your arm" she hissed at him "now put your arm around me and smile" and still holding his wrist she spun around and his arm was now around her waist.

No one else had seen this little byplay as they were paying attention to Robert who explaining what had happened "When we were leaving at the end of of our treasure hunt it seems Mary had forgotten her sweat shirt .. well let's let her finish the story, Mary?"

Still with her death grip on Matthew's wrist Mary said "It was just coincidence. I ran into the barn, saw my sweat shirt on an old trunk, didn't think we looked into it, opened it up and there, lying amongst some papers relating to a dispute about some chickens, there was this bundle of letters tied with a blue ribbon. I picked it up and saw they were postmarked Bombay, India. I knew Matthew would be getting impatient" here she looked up at Matthew and smiled at him and having to play along he smiled back at her "so I brought them back here to look at. And lo and behold they were from Matthew's George Crawley to his father at Downton Abbey. So Matthew is indeed our cousin, distant as it may be, and the heir to the earldom." The others applauded.

Robert said "On that happy note let us adjourn to dinner"

Matthew took his arm from around Mary's waist and looked at her "Mary ..."

Mary interrupted him "Look at it this way I can have my cake and eat it too. Either way I become the Countess of Grantham"

"But only by marriage, not by right"

"It's right if it's with you"

Matthew smiled fondly at her. How could he stay mad at her. "I did it for you"

She smiled at him "I did it for us".

-0-

They were all in the drawing room after dinner. The ladies were discussing wedding plans and the men were arguing about whether the United Kingdom should field a team in the World Cup instead of four inevitably lesser ones.

Mary stood asked what time it was. Tom looked at his watch and said it was almost 9:30.

Mary touched her forehead "I fear I have a bit of a headache, what with all the dust and excitement today. I think I will turn in early. Good night everyone" As she went by Matthew she unobtrusively kicked his foot.

After she left. Matthew got up "I suppose I should see how she is" As he left the room he could hear Edith snicker and Sybil giggle.

Mary was waiting for him on the landing. "Check the clock"

Matthew showed her. It read:

"71:46:57'

"Come on" she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs "Let's get ready".

When they were safely in her room. Matthew propped his iPhone up against the lamp on her bedside table. It read:

'71:47:27'

She smiled at him. "You know I have a very sexy black negligee all picked out" she said as he unzipped her dress.

"Works for me" he said as he took off his suit jacket and draped over the chair at her makeup table.

"I also have a very provocative red one"

'Likewise'

Matthew sat on the side of the bed and took off his shoes and socks. "You know the bra and panties work for me as well"

'71:48:38'

He undid his tie "I used to have a tie just like this one but I like this one way better" and he put it around Mary's neck, pulled her to him and kissed her "Better make up your mind, time's a wasting"

'71:49:47'

He took off his shirt, laid it over his suit jacket and then took off his slacks and laid them neatly on the seat of the chair. He grinned at her as he slowly pulled down his briefs. When he had them off he threw them at his suit and then he slowing turned around. "Should I wear a t-shirt?"

There was a long pause "No"

'71:51:17'

Matthew pulled back the blankets and climbed into her bed. He lay on his side and propped his head up with his arm. "Well?"

But before Mary could say anything Matthew leapt out of the bed and went over and grabbed his pants.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm a poor scouter, I'm not prepared, I'll just go talk to Tom, he'll..."

She took the pants out of his hands and dropped them back on the chair. "If the baby is premature so be it"

He pulled her to him. He unhooked her bra. It was easier with practice.. He pulled it off her and threw it at his suit.

"Don't you want me to turn around like last night?"

"No"

'71:53:41'

When he tried to pull down her panties and pantyhose at the same time she almost fell over and had to grab his head for support.

"Let me sit down" and she sat on the edge of the bed and finished undressing herself.

He sat down beside her, not touching her, but close enough they could feel the heat of each other's bodies. They both looked at the clock on his iPhone.

'71:55:03'

"Five minutes to go"

"You've got the clock but how do I know you love me? 

"I have loved you since you took me for lunch at Dan's. Now every time I have a spring roll I think of you"

"Well I don't care what the clock says I have loved you since you slept with me on top of the covers"

"So I wasted all that money on the app"

"Yes"

'71:55:57'

"What happens when it hits 72 hours"

"I don't know"

He moved closer to her so they touching from hip to knee and put his hand on her back and moved his thumb lightly and slowly down her spine. She put her arm around his waist and felt the rippling scars on his side. She leaned her head against him.

"Can you fast forward the clock?"

"No"

"Do we have to wait?"

"Well we could get warmed up"

"You mean like stretch and such?"

"Kind of" and he turned to her and as they kissed they fell back onto the bed.

-0-

As it happens the clock hit '72:00:00' then it kept on going because love is not finite, it can keep on growing forever.

On the other hand the heart, now completely red started to throb and after a happy interval blew up into hundreds of little hearts which coalesced into two interlocked hearts. It actually did this several times.

The two lovers did not see this happen.

-0-

The next morning when Mary went to phone Anna to tell her about the engagement she noticed there was a new heart icon on her own phone. And thereafter, no matter what phones Matthew and Mary had, the phones always had the heart icons. And if you should open the app on both you would see the clocks on each running in perfect synchronicity with two interlocked hearts in the background; although over the subsequent years the two larger hearts were joined by a number of little hearts. Because there is more than one type of love. But that is another story.


	17. Reprise: She's a Rainbow

Reprise: She's a Rainbow

The old Earl lived a long and prosperous life. He and his father-in-law effected a reconciliation. He had many grandchildren and they all gave him a great deal of joy. But as Death comes to us all, Death came for him. And in due course there was a new Earl. One of the first things the new Earl did was petition the King

-0-

"Bigge"

"Yes, sir"

"What is the next item on the agenda?"

"A petition from the new Earl of Grantham"

"Do I know him?"

"I believe you have met him a few times, but I do not believe you have ever conversed with him'

"And for what is he petitioning?"

"He is asking that you proclaim that he and his wife hold the Earldom jointly, as of right"

"That is an unusual request"

"It is an usual situation. The old Earl had no sons so the title would have gone to his oldest daughter in the absence of a male heir. Fortuitously a male heir was found in the person of the new Earl who is the old Earl's seventh cousin. That is not the unusual part. The new Earl's wife is the old Earl's eldest daughter. In the absence of her husband she would have been Countess by right but now she is Countess by marriage".

"And her husband wants to rectify that"

"Yes"

"How romantic"

"Exactly"

"Tell me about them"

"The new Earl trained as a medical doctor. He served in the RAMC in Afghanistan where he was quite horribly wounded, He received the CGC. He worked as a ER doctor in Harrowgate until he was elected MP for a Yorkshire constituency. He served a term as Health Minister during which he shepherded through the reforms to the NHS. He was appointed a KBE in recognition of his services to the Crown.

The Countess and her sisters inherited a sizable fortune from their grandfather and the Countess has turned her share into a much larger fortune. The family corporation is Downton Arms Ltd. which is one of the biggest property companies in the UK and has significant landholdings throughout the Anglosphere.

They have four grown children.

The oldest, Robert, is a medical doctor. He is serving with the RAMC and just completed a tour in Iran. He is single.

The next child, Isobel, is married to a Charles Bates, and they work for Downton Arms Ltd. She is expecting.

The third child, Reginald, is a fighter pilot with the RAF. He was shot down in Iran but luckily was rescued by the SAS. He is single.

The youngest, Cora, recently graduated from Cambridge and is presently working as a political assistant to her aunt, Sybil Branson. She is single"

"The Red Lady?"

"The very one"

"The family is not active in Society. They are country folk who spent most of their time at their estate, Downton Abbey."

"Isn't that where they film 'Mannerly Manor'?"

"Yes"

"The Queen and I love that show. You know they are up to the Seventies now?"

"Yes" Inwardly Bigge rolled his eyes. He continued with the biography. "The children were all educated at the BP School, the new public school founded on the principles of Baden Powell.

The Earl and Countess are patrons of the Scouting movement.

None of the family have been touched by scandal. Their names have never appeared in the tabloid press."

"All in all, the best of British families"

"Yes"

"Has the princess met ever met any of the children?"

"I do not believe so"

"Perhaps it could be arranged for her to meet the son, the doctor, not the pilot"

"That shall be arranged"

"Back to the matter at hand, is there any precedent for doing this?"

"William and Mary held the kingdom jointly"

"Very well, I trust you have prepared the necessary document?"

"I have"

-0-

Matthew regarded the framed proclamation resting on the easel. The Palace's calligrapher had done a beautiful job. He covered it with a cloth. He did not want to spoil the surprise.

He took out his phone and checked the time. The children should be bringing Mary into the library any moment now. Now she could have her cake and eat it too. He smiled at her anticipated reaction.

Out of force of habit he opened the heart app. As he looked at it the clock read "263,040:00:00' and it kept on running.

The End

Gentle Reader: thank you for staying with this to the end. Your perseverance is greatly appreciated.

Gentle Reviewer: thank you for your kind words. Too kind really; if I cross a line please feel free to put the boots to me. A harsh review is much better than the agony of no review at all.

Thanks to Lord Fellowes for the use of his characters, unknowing as that may be. In M & M he has truly created an archetype.

And last of all, thanks to Mr. Richards and his associates for supplying the soundtrack.


End file.
